


A Long Way From The Playground

by xxcat112



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcat112/pseuds/xxcat112
Summary: Ryleigh Andrews had everything an 18 year old could want. A great family, a loving boyfriend and a dream of making it into the FBI. After her first semester of college doesn’t go according to her ‘plan’ she puts one foot in front of the other and makes it her goal to prove everyone wrong. When the opportunity of a lifetime is presented to her she takes it without hesitation but it means coming face to face with a ghost from her past. Follow Ryleigh as she navigates the world according to her.“Well don’t worry, I’m not gonna bite, not unless you’re into that sorta thing & in that case I bite hard. I’m Ryleigh!”“So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks. A Long Way From The Playground. I have loved you since we were eighteen. Long before we both thought the same thing. To be loved and to be in love. All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you oh-oh. I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were 18” - One Direction (18)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), The BAU Team & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. We did it baby, we made it

1980

I looked into the crowd of people as I stand at the podium ready to give my valedictorian speech. Today is finally the day we’ve waited for. The sea of teachers, students, and families quiets down after a few minutes of cheering.

“Good afternoon, my name is Ryleigh Andrews and I’m honored to be standing here today in front of you all as the class of 1980 valedictorian. This year has been a whirlwind of emotions for all of us sitting here today. Our sheer determination and willpower to get us here is admirable and each one of us should be proud of each other for making it this far. There is a certain quote that I believe resonates with this class who has stuck by each other through the past four years of us being in classes together. ‘You cannot go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending’ by C.S. Lewis and I believe that’s so true. We might not have all been best buds or significant others at one point in time. But when it comes down to it, this class bonded together over tough times. I wont keep going on because I want to celebrate just as much as the rest of you but I have one last thing to say. I am blessed to have known you all at one point in my life and I cannot wait to see what this class can do in the future. Here’s to the class of 1980” the stadium erupts into cheers as I wave and head down the short walkway back to my seat. As I pass by the first row I see my boyfriend Aaron giving me a watery smile and a thumbs up. I mouth I love you and he winks and blows a kiss back. I sit back down and listen to the rest of the ceremony. After what feels like forever they finally call our row to get up and collect our diploma’s from the teachers. “Ryleigh Elenor Andrews” I stride across the stage shaking hands with the teachers and principal that was handing me the diploma, I hear Aaron cheering loudly for me in the crowd and I blush smiling to myself as I walk off the other side of the stage. After returning to my seat they begin to call the other rows up and when the last row has been called we all stand up and listen as the principal makes his final announcement and tells us to turn our tassels to the other side. “Congratulations to the Manassas Central High class of 1980!” The whole stadium explodes with cheers and whistles as we throw our caps in the air, sharing hugs with our friends and kisses with our significant others. I run over to Aaron and he scoops me up into a hug and places kisses all over my face.

“We did it baby, we made it!” Aaron says holding me close

I nod into his shoulder unable to put together just how happy I was. Both he and I had gotten into our first choice schools and we were going to attempt to do long distance, we had been together for 3 years and had no intention of breaking up just because of a little bit of distance. We gave each other one last kiss promising to meet up later tonight with our families, our hands linger a little longer before I finally pull away waving to him. I look around once I get outside looking for my family in the crowd of people, I spot my brother who’s conveniently 6’3” and towers over most people, I run over to him yelling apologies to people I push out of the way. Barreling full speed into him he grabs me in a tight hug swinging me around him. 

“I am so so proud of you baby sis I knew you could do it! You and Aaron are going to do great things together I know it!” Evan says into my ear. I hug everyone getting similar responses from my family and some of my friends. After a while we head back to the house for our little gathering which consisted of my family and Aaron’s mom and brother. After mingling for a few hours and eating the spread of food our mom’s cooked, Aaron and I escape outside to the backyard for some peace and quiet.

“Aar.. do you think we’ll be okay? Ya know doing the long distance thing? We’ve never been far apart like this before..” I ask timidly

“Baby I know we’ll be okay, it's going to take some getting used to at first of course but we’ll be okay love. Why do you ask?” Aaron replies brushing some of my loose hairs out of my face

“It’s stupid.. don’t worry about it, I just needed some reassurance we would be okay. I just get worried thinking about us not being in the same state you know?” 

“Ellie we’ll be fine, i'll come over to your dorms every other weekend and you can come up to me on the other weekends. We will make this work baby”

I nod my head and bury my face in his shoulder while he rubs small circles into my back.

“Come on, we have the whole summer to do whatever we want before we have to leave and I for one intend to use every second of it!” Aaron says chuckling before pulling me up with him. We turn to head back into the kitchen when I spot two small cakes on the table with our names on them. 

“Rye, Aar hurry up! We’re gonna do cake now!!” My youngest brother Donovan yells over the chatter of the adults in the house. Aaron grabs my hand and pulls me over to the table and in that moment I know everything’s okay.


	2. Sometimes distance isn’t always a good thing

Time skip end of summer

“Ryleigh Elenor, please tell me you’re not actually bringing all of this with you to college right?” My mom yells from the porch where I had started to bring my boxes outside. I shake my head and point to the label on the side of the boxes labeled donate. I chuckle to myself before turning to head back upstairs when I hear someone calling me.  
“Ellie!”  
I look over to see Aaron's car pulling up to the house, I turn on my heels and run to his open arms inhaling the scent of his cologne.  
“Baby what are you doing here?!” I ask smiling  
“I wanted to see you one last time before I leave, we are driving out to my school today but mom isn’t letting me take the car out there till Sean gets his own car. So it might be a few weekends before I get to see you in person again. Plus I wanted to give you this.” He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me.  
“I know you’re not one for fancy gestures but I figure this would be something you’d like to hold onto when times get tough.”  
I open the box and it's a gold heart locket with our first and most recent pictures together. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes and I look back up at Aaron holding the necklace out and turning around, moving my hair off my shoulder so he can put it on.  
“Thank you baby, so so much I love you and I love this! It’s beautiful.” He gives me a huge hug and one last kiss before resting his head on mine.  
“We will make this work baby okay. I love you too much to give up on this Ryleigh Elenor Andrews.”  
“I love you too Aaron Hotchner”

Time skip 4 months into semester 1

It had been a few weeks since I had last heard from Aaron. I knew he was studying hard in all of his classes and all but everytime I called him he was always busy or about to go out or some other lame excuse. After an hour of debating I decided to call his mom to see if something else was going on.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Annie it's Ryleigh, how are you?”  
“Ryleigh how nice to hear from you, everything is well, what can I do for you sweets?”  
“Um I know this is going to sound weird but do you know where Aaron is? I've been trying to get in contact with him but he’s been saying he’s busy or giving me some other excuse and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I was planning on asking him if he wanted to go see the tree in Shiloh during Christmas break.” I ask biting my nail nervously  
“Aaron didn’t tell you sweets?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“He was going to see a friend of his in Delaware, said he’d be back by Monday.”  
I played with my necklace pondering my next question. I had a feeling I knew who he was going to visit and I was hoping I was wrong  
“Miss Annie did he happen to say who he was going to see?”  
“Yeah a lovely girl named Haley I believe. Sweet kid, he brought her over to visit a couple weeks ago. Did he not tell you? I asked if he was going to bring you as well and he said you had some paper to write?” I feel the tears pricking in my eyes threatening to spill out and my throat gets tight with emotion. Fucking shit Aaron, I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself down.  
“I wasn’t aware no, and I never received a phone call from him. Thank you Annie I’m so sorry to bother you, if you hear from Aaron can you have him call me please?”  
“Of course sweets will tell him the next time he calls home love, take care.”  
I hang up before the tears spill out and I slam the phone on the receiver before falling to the floor in a ball of emotion. I hear the door to my apartment open and I know it's my roommate coming home. I get up when she comes past the door and she takes one look at me before opening her arms and pulling me into a hug. I tell her everything that Aaron’s mom said and about Haley, a girl he met in his classes that lived close to campus.  
“If he doesn’t get back to you by Christmas I think you need to let him go babe, you’re only hurting yourself more.” My roommate says. I nod wiping my tear stained cheeks with my sleeve, I wish this wasn’t so hard.

Time skip to Christmas break

I still had yet to hear back from Aaron and my brother was coming to get me for the holidays. It was going to be a rough break and I could feel it. I see Evan pulling up and I wave before he stops, unlocking the car so I could get in the passenger seat. I smile at my brother but it doesn’t quite reach my eyes and I know he can tell but does the best thing and doesn’t ask. The car ride is quiet other than the hum of the engine and the song playing on the radio.  
“Do I wanna know what has my baby sister so torn up or is it better that I don’t ask?” Evan questions glancing over quickly before returning his gaze to the road ahead. I shake my head and mutter a quick no before forcing myself to look out the window. After a 2 hour drive we pull into the driveway and I couldn’t be happier to get out of the car, the tension was unbelievable and I know it was killing my brother to force himself not to ask me again what was going on. I turn to face him and grab his arm.  
“Just don’t bring it up okay, not now, it's just been a rough couple months okay.” I ask before unbuckling and running for the door. After avoiding everyone’s questions as to where Aaron is and what he’s doing for the holidays, the phone rings and I run to grab it hoping it’s Aaron.  
“Hello?”  
“Ryleigh, it's Aaron..I heard you wanted to talk to me.”  
I scoff before turning to close the door to the kitchen to give myself some privacy.  
“Aaron I haven’t heard from you in weeks, you run down to Haley and you have the balls to tell me ‘I heard you wanted to talk to me’ grow up. What the hell is going on?”  
“Can we talk in person..please? I at least owe you that.” He replies softly and for a moment it feels like he almost feels bad for ignoring me.  
“Fine our spot in 20 min and if you’re not there in 20 minutes well, i don’t know what to tell you aaron.” I hang up before he gets a chance to respond yelling down the hallway to anyone listening that I’m going out and that I’d be back shortly. I grab the car keys off the hook, pulling my jacket on, I slam the door shut and unlock the car desperate for the warmth to melt my tears that turned to ice. I don’t even bother with the radio knowing that it’ll do nothing but anger me more than I already was. Why would Aaron go down to see Haley when he has me? Maybe they were studying together genius. It’s not always a bad thing. But I’m sure there’s plenty of other kids he could’ve studied with. Why her? Because she’s a hot 18 year old blonde who isn’t 3 hours from their boyfriend duh. I wrack my brain trying to figure out why everything has been so distant between us and I want to be able to trust him but it’s hard when I’m 3 hours away from him all the time. I pull up to our spot, which is really just the park behind the middle school at the edge of town, and wait for Aaron. I look down at my watch and angrily run my hand through my hair hoping to release some of the built up tension in my body. Headlights flash into my rear view mirror and I look up seeing Aaron’s car pull into the space behind me & the lights turn off. Unbuckling my seat belt I take a deep breath knowing that it’s going to take a lot of self control not to cry, pulling on the handle I get out of the car wrapping my jacket around me a little tighter.  
“Aaron”  
“Hi Ellie..how are you ?”  
“How am I? Aaron I haven’t spoken to you since thanksgiving. I called your mom to see if maybe you went home one weekend and you know what she tells me Aaron? That you went down to Haley’s for the weekend..a-and that weekend you went home WITH Haley..y-you told your mom that I had a paper due. A paper Aaron really?! You never even called me to ask me. Your poor mom sounded so surprised when I told her you hadn’t even talked to me about it. I knew that Haley was going to get in the way, from the moment you first told me about her being in your class I knew. So how do you think I am Aaron?” I cry out of anger. I couldn’t wrap my head around why this was happening.  
“Ellie..”  
“No. You don’t get to call me that anymore. It’s Ryleigh or Ry..  
“Ryleigh..I’m so sorry. It’s not you, I just couldn’t deal with the distance anymore, and I know it’s not that far but between you studying for your advanced classes and me studying for mine it felt like we barely spoke anymore. And Haley was there. At first it was just studying together, but then we went to a party one night and something happened and I made a mistake baby. I’m so sorry. Please let me make it up to you..” Aaron said shifting his weight from one leg to the other and it almost felt sincere except he couldn’t make eye contact with me.  
“Aaron.. if you’re gonna apologize at least have the decency to look me in the eye when you do it..” after a pregnant pause of neither of us speaking and he still couldn’t make eye contact with me it finally clicked.  
“..you’re still seeing her aren’t you..”  
He nodded and looked up at the sky, I scoffed blinking back tears and sniffling.  
“You’re not sorry you did it, you’re sorry you got caught. Aaron we’re done. Good fucking luck to you..” I spun on my heels and ran to the car before speeding off to the house, I could barely see the road, my eyes blurred with tears. 3 years 5 months down the drain and for what girl? A blonde bimbo?! You don’t need him, he was only holding you back! I pull into the driveway and turn the car off but I can’t find the willpower to move my body. The porch light comes on and the door opens and I look up, Evan is standing there waiting for me to come inside, furiously wiping at the tears I unbuckle and force myself out of the car keeping my head down.  
“Ryleigh...what’s goi-“  
“DONT. JUST DONT!” I scream, tears flowing faster than I can wipe them. I run past him into the house avoiding the pointed stare’s from my family, I can’t be bothered to deal with them right now. I run up the stairs into my room slamming the door locking it behind me. I hear my mom coming up the stairs more than likely to try and interrogate me about why I’m crying.  
“Ry honey, please open up.. what’s going on? Did Aaron do something baby?”  
“GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” I scream back from under the covers letting myself curl up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep that night and it was not the first time.


	3. Broken promises and healing hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is introduced in this chapter, I didn’t go into detail about her because i want you to be able to envision them however you would like.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee and knew that my family was for sure awake which sucked big time. Peeling off the clothes I had on from the night before, I grab a pair of pajamas and head across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully release some of the stress from my body. I set the temperature to as hot as I could stand it before getting burned, as I looked in the mirror I realized I’m still wearing the necklace Aaron got me at the end of the summer and I unclasp it leaving it on the sink. After about 30 minutes of just standing under the hot water I start actually showering, when I’m done I grab a towel off the rack and wrap it around me grabbing another one for my hair. Drying off my body I grab my lotion from the cabinet and then lather it on before pulling my pajamas on. I grab the necklace from the counter walking back into my room, I drop it into my jewelry box before diving back into bed under the covers. After about 3 hours I hear knocking on my door and then the telltale creaking of my door being pushed open.  
“Ryleigh..are you okay?” Donovan asks sweetly, tip toeing over to the bed  
“I’m okay baby, sissy is just sad today. Something happened that made me very upset.” I reply quietly through my tears. Donovan lifts his tiny hand to wipe away some of the tears that fall and it only makes them come out faster. I uncover myself and pull him into me hugging him tightly. He wraps his little arms around my neck burying into my shoulder before muffling something into my shoulder.  
“What did you say Don?”  
“Did Aar make you sad? Is that why you’re crying?” He says louder. I nod my head before clearing my throat that got significantly tighter at the mention of Aaron’s name  
“Yeah baby, aaron made me sad. You won't be seeing him anymore Donovan. We aren’t together love, that’s why your sissy is so sad.” I tried to explain it as simply as I possibly could to someone who is only 7 and has no concept of relationships.  
“But..but.. you guys were supposed to be together forever, you promised!” He says looking at me with glassy eyes.  
“I know baby, I thought we would be together forever too, it's okay to be sad. He was a good friend to you right? It’s okay to be sad about losing your friend. Why don’t you go downstairs and play for a while and maybe later we can bake something together okay? Can you send mommy up for me please love?” I tell him softly not wanting to get him worked up any more than he already is. He nods giving me one more big hug before running down the stairs yelling for mom. I sit there on the edge of my bed before getting up and walking over to my jewelry box grabbing the necklace from Aaron, turning it over in my hand I pop open the locket part of it looking at the pictures inside letting more tears fall into my lap. I hear a soft knock on the door and I look up to see my mom standing in the doorway.  
“Hey love, you ready to talk yet?” She asks, walking over and sitting next to me on the bed, I nod before handing her the necklace and flopping back onto the covers. I take a deep breath before looking at her and told her everything about Aaron and Haley and how he went to her instead of me and how last night he confirmed that we were done and how I broke it off with him.  
“Oh my sweet girl, I’m sorry. I wish i knew what to say to help you but i know that you are human and it’s going to hurt for a while but you have your family and your roommate and your friends at school to help you through this. It’ll be okay.” Mom says pulling me into a bear hug, and for once, I didn’t believe her.

I spent the rest of Christmas break trying to distract myself from anything Aaron related and when it came time to go back to campus I boxed up anything of his and pulled my brother aside.  
“Evan.. can you do me a favor? Everything in this box is Aaron’s and he should have it back, can you bring me by his house to drop it off. I’m not going inside, I'm just going to leave it on the porch.” I ask pointing to the box on the bed. He nods and I grab the box lifting it up before turning the light off with my elbow. I jog down the stairs and out to the car to put the box down before coming back inside to say goodbye to my family.  
“Call us if you need anything baby girl okay? No matter what it is.” Mom says pulling me into a hug. I turn and wave yelling goodbye from the car and we set off to Aaron’s house. When we pull up i turn to my brother stopping him from getting out of the car.  
“I got this, i'll be okay. I’m just dropping the box off, ringing the doorbell and leaving.” I told him before turning around to grab the box with his things in it. I open the car door and walk up the steps, leaving the box on the last step i walk past it to ring the doorbell and run back down the stairs to the car. We drive off, heading towards the highway and that’s the last time i saw Aaron’s house. I promised myself that i would spend the last 3 years of college focused on getting into the academy and then to the FBI.

TIME SKIP 3 YEARS (Graduation day 1984)

I woke up this morning to my two roommates playing some music in the living room, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I scrambled out of bed throwing a hoodie on joining them in the living room. We started screaming along to whatever song was playing on the radio drinking coffee to get us all awake because today was the day we had been waiting for, graduation day. I already had a job lined up for me in New York with the FBI and they were just waiting for me to graduate before bringing me on board with them, and I couldn’t be more excited. After about an hour of our little dance party we head to our own rooms to start getting ready. Once again I was made valedictorian and had to prepare a short speech to give and I was more nervous than I was for my high school one. I decided to wear my new dress that i had picked out when i went shopping last week, a knee length sky blue scoop slip dress with some gold accessories and white wedges. After getting dressed and doing my makeup I went searching for my roommates to see if they were ready yet, grabbing my cap and gown from the closet. I walked down the hallway and saw them standing by the door waiting for me.  
“Let’s go ladies! Let’s get those degrees!” I yell while laughing  
They both cheer and we head down to my car to drive to the stadium on campus where they were holding the ceremony. Pulling into the students only section we find a spot in the back and make our way to the dome stopping to chat with more friends we see on the way. Once inside i leave them to fend for themselves since i have to be towards the front with the rest of the “elite” i call them. After about a half hour of waiting around talking with friends I hear the music start and we line up to head inside the dome to take our seats. Once everyone gets settled, the dean steps up to the mic and begins his speech.  
“Good morning! I would like to welcome you to the Newport University class of 1984 graduation. We will have the president of student life say a few words as well as our valedictorian Miss. Ryleigh Andrews.” I drown out the rest of the dean's speech as I think about the past 4 years and how hard I’ve worked to get here. After another 5 minutes i hear them call for the next person to say their speech. His was very short which was great because I’m already bored listening to these people just talking about how great it's been.  
“And now for our last speech, our class valedictorian with a 3.89 GPA, miss Ryleigh Andrews.” The dean announces and I take a deep breath before making my way up to the stage. I nod my head at the dean and walk up to the mic. Here goes nothing I guess.  
“Good morning! As most of you know my name is Ryleigh, I want to first take the time to say thank you to everyone who made this day possible for us, without them we would not be where we are today. Secondly, I would like to thank my family and my girlfriend for pushing me as hard as they did, without them I wouldn’t be standing in front of you here today. I want to say congratulations to every single one of you sitting here in caps and gowns, you did this. Whether you’re getting your associates, bachelors, masters or doctorates, you did that! It’s an amazing feat and you should be so beyond proud of yourself. College is such a privilege and we fail to take the time to realize it, i spent half of my junior year abroad helping families that didn’t have access to education learn how to read and write as part of my linguistics degree, and let me tell you. Those kids there were so beyond grateful to have us there every day to teach them something new. I wont make this long because I, much like the rest of you, would like to spend the day celebrating this new chapter we are about to embark on. There is a quote that I actually have inked on my ribs but felt very fitting for this moment.  
‘If you only carry one thing throughout your entire life, let it be hope. Let it be hope that better things are always ahead. Let it be hope that you can get through even the toughest of times. Let it be hope that you are stronger than any challenge that comes your way. Let it be hope that you are exactly where you are meant to be right now, and that you are on the path to where you are meant to be...because during these times, hope will be the very thing that carries you through.’ -Nikki Banas.  
So be hopeful for the future because you have great things coming your way. Congratulations to us, the class of 1984!” I take a moment to soak in the cheers of everyone before making my way back to my seat. I look off to the side when I sit and make eye contact with someone I haven’t seen in 4 years. Holy fucking shit its Aaron Hotchner, he smiles and i turn my head facing forward again. They start calling us up by rows and I thank whatever god is up there that I’m not the first person in line. After 10 or so people I hear my name called. “Ryleigh Elenor Andrews, masters in linguistics, bachelors in criminal justice.” I stride across the stage, shaking hands with the various people on stage before returning to my seat. The rest of the ceremony seems to go by quickly and before I know it, it's over. I’m officially a college graduate about to work in the FBI. I make my way over to my roommates and I see my girlfriend waiting with them, I break out into a sprint and wrap my hands around her kissing her deeply.  
“You did it! I’m so so proud of you love!” Kira says wiping my tears off my cheeks.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you angel, you picked up the pieces and helped me put my life back together. I love you so much!” I laugh and grab her hand making my way towards my family.  
“Ry we are so proud of you!” My brother says with a huge smile  
“Sweetheart..we saw the Hotchner’s when we were coming over here, did you know Aaron was coming?” My mom questions. I shake my head telling them no, he was not about to ruin today. We start walking back towards my apartment so we can pack everything up when I hear yelling.  
“ELLIE”  
I stop dead in my tracks, gripping on to Kira’s hand tightly. I look at her snaking my arm around her waist before turning around to face the only person who used to call me that.  
“Ryleigh who is that?” Kira asks, looking at me in confusion.  
“An idiotic old friend, that’s who. And he knows he’s not supposed to call me Ellie anymore.” I say giving him a pointed look.  
“Hotchner what the hell are you doing here?” I spit angrily  
“Haley’s friends go to school here so we came to their graduation. Congrats by the way, double degree, you must’ve worked your ass off for it.” He says smiling like he didn’t smash my world into pieces 4 years ago.  
“Aaron this is my girlfriend Kira, Kira this is Aaron.” I say introducing them. “And thanks, yeah, I busted my ass for 4 years to do a double degree program no thanks to you. If you’ll excuse us, we have to go pack my apartment up.” I pull Kira away before he gets a chance to answer. We catch up with my family and head back to my apartment to start boxing everything up to bring home. I can’t wait to start the next chapter of my life with Kira.


	4. The One That Got Away

TIME SKIP 5 YEARS (Manhattan, New York)

Living in the city has its perks, like being able to walk to almost everything you could possibly need. The downside? Trying to figure out how the hell i'm gonna be able to pay for my apartment on my own. Kira decided to pursue her dream of traveling the world and who was i to stop her. I graduated from the academy and have been working with the FBI in New York for the past 3 years and I love it more and more everyday. I lock up my apartment on my way to the office when I see an embossed card in my mail bin, flipping it over there’s no return address and I’m skeptical about opening it. Pulling out my blade I slice the top open and pull out the contents. I drop my knife on the floor when I see the fancy lettering. You are cordially invited to the celebration of marriage between Aaron Hotchner and Haley Brooks on the 23rd of June 1990. Ceremony to begin at 11 am food and drinks to follow. I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of even trying to go to their stupid wedding, how could he even think about inviting me? I shake my head and stuff the envelope into my bag, bending down to pick up my knife that I dropped and turning to walk out of my building. Outside, I slip my black sunglasses on and start walking towards the office, weaving in and out of the crowds of the city, ‘hopefully it’ll only take me 15 minutes to get to the office this time’ i think to myself. As I approach the office I see 2 black suburban’s pull up outside the side entrance, ignoring the commotion, I unclip my ID card from my bag and swipe it before heading to the metal detector’s. In my peripheral I notice a small group of people entering the building, there’s an older gentleman maybe in his late 50’s, another man who looks to be my age, a scrawny little kid who and Aaron Hotchner. Wait, Aaron Hotchner?! Oh fuck. I scramble to get myself situated grabbing my bags off the belt before making my way towards the elevators.  
“Ms. Andrews! You have a package in the mailroom, please don’t forget to grab it on your way out later okay?” Martin, one of the security guards yells to me and I wave back.  
“Don’t worry Marty, i won't forget this time. I’ll probably send one of the girls down to grab it for me later anyway, I gotta run, new case! Bye!” I yell back. Reaching the elevators I slam my elbow into the up button 3 or 4 times hoping that it would show up faster, the last thing I want to do is have Hotchner bump into me. The bell dings and the doors open, I press the button for the 17th floor and hit the door close button sighing in relief that nobody else decided to get on. When the elevator finally stops on my floor, I step off and walk down the hallway towards our bullpen.  
“Yo! Ryles! Wait up!” I turn my head seeing my partner Sam running towards me.  
“Good morning Sam, what disgusting fact do you have for me today?” I ask as I continue walking towards my desk.  
“Mornin’ I don’t have a fact but I do have a message for you, Chief Weigner wants you in his office asap, it sounded important.” Sam says playing with the bottom of his tie.  
“Ah shit, its probably because i forgot to type up my case report from yesterday, but it wasn’t my fault, those idiotic trainees need coddling and I’m not the type to fucking coddle you know that.” I say dropping my bag on the floor next to my desk. I pat him on the shoulder and walk towards Weigner’s office preparing myself for the verbal beat down I’m going to get. Walking up to his door it’s already open, I knock on the door frame before sticking my head inside the office.  
“You needed me sir?”  
“Ryleigh Andrews, I’ve got good news and bad news for ya, which did ya want first?” He says glancing up at me from under his glasses.  
“Uh bad i guess sir”  
“Bad news is you’re losing an agent on your squad, Greenaway is being transferred to sex crimes in Quantico, Virginia. Damn shame cause she was a good agent here which means you’ll be training a new agent understood?” He says handing me a thick Manila folder.  
“Wow, it’s a shame, i agree. Elle was a good agent and will be sorely missed. Is this the file on the new agent sir?” I ask thumbing through the paperwork  
“Yes, and they should be here soon. Which brings me to the good news, that last case your squad worked on got the attention of the BAU, apparently they need your paperwork to close a case of theirs . I don’t know, didn’t ask too many questions. It came directly from the higher ups. But they should be here soon. You’ll hand your files over to an agent Jason Gideon i believe his name is, he’s their chief. So grab your squad and their paperwork and put it together for them. You’ve got a new case for when you’re done with that bureaucratic shit.” He says laughing and shaking his head.  
“Yes sir, anything else?” I laugh with him. He shakes his head and gestures towards the door. Taking that as my cue to leave I pulled the door closed behind me and headed back to the bullpen. I whistled loudly in the bullpen to get my squad’s attention before hearing the elevator bell.  
“Yo anyone who worked that serial case with me. I need your paperwork now, not in an hour, now. And then I need Sam, Hector and Isabel to get these up on the conference room board. We’ve got a new case and no time to spare. Uhh someone also grab Tess from tech please? We will need her on the case too.” I say before grabbing my paperwork from the desk drawer. One by one the team hands me their paperwork before heading off to the conference room.  
“Excuse me, are you SSA Andrews?” I hear from behind me  
“Yeah sadly that’s me what can i do for you?”  
“SSA Jason Gideon from the behavioral Analysis Unit, I’m here about the paperwork from your last case.” He says shaking my hand  
“Nice to meet you, here everything you need to close it should be here. If it’s not lemme know? I gotta brief my team but it was nice to meet you, anything else can get run through Chief Weigner K? I say turning around to head upstairs.  
“Ellie..?”  
I ignore it and keep walking feeling like a walking panic attack.

Short Hotchner POV  
Excuse me, are you SSA Andrews?” Gideon asks  
“Yeah sadly that’s me what can i do for you?”  
“SSA Jason Gideon from the behavioral Analysis Unit, I’m here about the paperwork from your last case.” He says shaking her hand. It’s her there’s no doubt about it, after all these years who would’ve thought she was only a few hours away, running her own team in the big apple. She sounds so powerful and confident now.  
“Nice to meet you, here everything you need to close it should be here. If it’s not lemme know? I gotta brief my team but it was nice to meet you, anything else can get run through Chief Weigner K?” She says before turning to walk away. I step to the side of Gideon and take a one in a million chance.  
“Ellie…?” She doesn’t even seem phased and continues walking.  
“Ellie? I thought her name was Ryleigh Hotch?” Derek asks, giving me a curious look.  
“If I’m right, that’s Ryleigh Elenor Andrews. Hence the ‘Ellie’ nickname.” I say shaking my head. “I just don’t know why she didn’t respond to it this time, she always used to.”  
“Who was she Hotch?” Gideon asks  
“The one that I shouldn’t have let go..” I say, shaking my head and walking away. I turn my head back to the conference room , hoping we make eye contact, but she just turns back to her team.


	5. You’re safe now

Alright let's get to work, Sam you and Hector check out the dump site and let me know what you find there. Remember we are looking for anything that stands out, seems irregular or a potential murder weapon. Isabel i want you to stay here with me, we’re gonna work up a profile and a geographic location to narrow it down okay? Tess, our trainee Corbin is supposed to start today, can you get him set up with his clearance and give him a rundown of the case?” I say clasping my hands together on the table. Everyone nods and stands up to get moving. Everyone fist bumps and goes their separate ways. A young kid maybe 23, knocks on the door to my office and clears his throat.  
“Uhh excuse me, my name is Corbin Wynn. I’m the trainee assigned to your team ma’am.” He says shakily  
“Welcome, SSA Ryleigh Andrews. Please don’t call me ma’am, I’m like 5 years older than you. Andi, Ryleigh, Ryles any of those are fine, we are super informal in this unit I swear. Don’t get super comfortable, we are already on a case. I’m gonna bring you down to our technical analyst Tesserae to get set up. Call her Tess, it's just easier. You’ll be meeting the rest of the team later today and if you’ve got what it takes you’ll be brought on as an agent.” I state as we walk together towards the tech lab. I knock on the door and Tess yanks the door open.  
“Is this him?” Tess questions. I nod and give him a light shove.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. She doesn’t bite hard!” I say laughing at his shocked face. “I told you, we are very informal in this unit. It’s the only way to keep our heads straight. You’ll get used to our teasing and antics quickly.” I say before walking back to my office. Shutting the door and walking to my desk I reach into my top drawer and pull out a picture frame. It’s a picture of me, Aaron, Sean and Donovan during our summer trip to Florida. I smile at the memory and place it back into my drawer before leaning back in my chair. My phone rings and I pick up without even looking.  
“SSA Andrews” i respond  
“Andi it’s Hector, you and Isabel need to get down here. There’s something you should see.” Hector says quickly  
“Fine, send me the address.” I say before hanging up and grabbing my credentials and holstering my weapon. I yell out to the conference room to grab Isabel's attention and we run out the door to the suvs. I can only imagine what we’re going to find.

Time skip 6 months

It’s the day of the wedding and I’ve decided that I’m not going. It wouldn’t be right for me to be there considering he chose Haley over me. I’m not that awful to ruin someone’s big day. Instead I spend the day in the office working on sifting through potential new cases and catching up on paperwork. A knock at the door breaks me out of my zoned out state.  
“Yes? Can I help you?” I ask without looking up  
“I'm looking for a Miss Ryleigh Elenor Andrews?” They ask, I finally look up and my face breaks out in a huge grin.  
“SEAN!” I yell bolting out of my seat. “What are you doing here?!”  
“I live out here now Ry! Look at you, little miss Manassas all cozy in the big apple!” He says holding my arm up twirling me around.  
“I wouldn’t call it cozy but yeah it's great up here! I really enjoy running my own team and doing things my way. But what about you? What are you doing here?” I laugh punching his shoulder playfully.  
“Well big brother doesn’t want me at the wedding so i have off this weekend and a little birdie back home told me that you worked in the city so i tracked you down. You don’t call, you don’t write, you don’t come home. What happened? I thought we were still good?” He asks taking a seat in front of my desk.  
“Sean, please..i left that part of me behind when i left home 9 years ago. I’m not that same person you used to look up to and know so well. Your brother hurt me badly, i had to re-evaluate what i wanted out of life and i made it work. Part of that meant leaving behind what I knew and loved about home. I’m much better and much much happier up here. But enough about me. Have yo-“ my desk phone rings loudly in the quiet office. “I’m sorry just a second”  
“SSA Andrews...uh huh….where….okay no problem i'll recall the team, brief them and we’ll be on our way….yeah send them to our tech, her name is Tesserae Foster….great thanks see you soon...bye.” I put my finger on the receiver to hang up, still holding the phone. I looked at Sean with a grim face.  
“I’m so sorry, um give me your number and we will catch up as soon as i get a chance yeah?” I ask he nods and grab a pen from the cup on my desk, handing him a post it he writes his number on it and hands it over before giving me a hug.  
“I'll see you soon Ry, stay safe.” I nod, hugging him back before looking down at the phone and calling the chiefs assistant.  
“Yes this is SSA Ryleigh Andrews, I need a recall of Tesserae Foster, Samuel Douglas, Hector Rameriez, Isabel Torres and Corbin Wynn immediately thank you. I say before hanging up. I set everything up in the conference room before sitting down to wait for the team to come in. I look out the window into the cityscape thinking about how different things would be if we hadn’t broken up. Would we have made it through college? Would we have gotten married afterwards? I shake my head hearing the door open, I turn around and nod at my team, gesturing for them to take a seat.  
“Alright, sorry for ruining everyone’s weekend, this one came right to me about an hour ago.” I turn to face the cork board where everything is pinned up. “For the past 3 weeks 3 females have turned up with their throats slashed, all of them were exotic dancers at different clubs.”  
“How come we are just being brought in now? 3 bodies in 3 weeks, that right there is a pattern and combined with the fact that they are all in the sex work industry its obvious that the unsub is not a fan of these girls flaunting their bodies.” Hector says walking towards the pictures on the board. “They are remarkably similar, brown hair, green eyes and each of the girls have 4 piercings in their ears. It’s clearly someone targeting a specific person and this is them working their way up to the final act.” I nod my head writing down theories on my notepad while the team goes back and forth for a while about different possibilities.  
“Mmkay, I’m going to split you guys up, Hector take Corbin down to the dump site on 44th and Corbin make sure you pay attention to everything Hector says, you’ll be doing this solo in a few weeks to prove to me you want to be here got it?” Corbin nods and grabs his jacket along with Hector and they leave. “Isabel you’re going to the morgue, they’re already expecting you. Sam you’re coming with me to the other two dump sites. Tess, see if you can find ANY overlap with these victims, I’m talking jobs, doctors, restaurants anything you can find okay?” Everyone nods and we head downstairs to the garage.  
“Sooo...I take it you’re not going to the wedding then Ryles?” Sam asks  
“Nope..not happening..not in a million years. He deserves to be happy as much as I hate him and Haley I’m not showing up to ruin their day. I’m sure he would love for me to be there but it's not happening and I would appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up in front of anyone else Sam, please?” I say as I pull on the door to the black suburban. I look over and make eye contact with him and he raises his hands in surrender and nods getting in the passenger side.

When everyone gets back to the office, I order food in for everyone since we have all been up for almost 15 hours. The door to the conference room flings open and Tess runs in with her notebook slamming it down in front of me.  
“They all share the same doctor and before you ask i already ran through their info and i found someone who might be your unsub. He’s a male nurse at the doctor's office. His name is Elian Romero, 36 recently divorced with one young son. His wife left him citing domestic abuse and was awarded custody of their 9 year old son Jeffrey. Guess what and where she works now?” Tess says with a smile knowing she practically cracked this case.  
“Alright let's go. Isabel and Corbin to the work address, Sam, Hector and I will take the house. Comms on and radio if you need backup. It’s only us 5, we won't have swat with us this time so if you have to shoot do it, it's either you or them okay?” I say grabbing my earpiece and vest before heading down to the garage. There’s crackling static in my ear and then I hear Tess’ voice come through.  
“Guys another woman has been taken. Eyewitness describes our guy Elian driving a late model sedan and our unlucky lady matches his type perfectly. Her name is Rita George, 32 single mother of two boys and works at the indigo gentlemen's club downtown.”  
“Okay change of plans, Tess call the precinct and see if they can send a few uniforms over to Romero’s workplace, Isabel and Corbin follow us, more than likely he’s heading back to his house. It’s got a basement and more than likely that’s where he was keeping the girls until he killed them. Lights and sirens until 2 blocks before, we don’t wanna spook this guy and have him kill Rita early.” I say reaching down to flick the lights and sirens on in the car. Speeding out of the lot both SUV’s weave in and out of traffic trying to get to the address as quickly as possible. After a 20 minute drive we pull up silently outside Romero’s house and see his car parked on the side, I motion for Hector and Corbin to take the front entrance and have Sam Isabel and I take the basement entrance.  
“On three...1….2….3”  
“FBI OPEN UP”  
Sam kicks the door open and we make our way down the stairs waving our guns in the direction of the scream that echoed in the small room, we see Elian standing there using Rita as a shield holding a knife to her throat.  
“Elian Romero..drop the knife and step away from Rita” i say calmly  
“NO, SHE'S JUST LIKE THE REST! A BUNCH OF WHORES SELLING THEIR BODIES TO PAY THEIR WAY THROUGH LIFE! MY SON SEES MEN COMING HOME ALL THE TIME AND HE KNOWS IT'S NOT HIS FATHER COMING THROUGH THAT DOOR! IT'S A SIN DON'T YOU SEE?!” He yells pushing the knife closer to her throat.  
“You don’t wanna do this Romero, don’t you want your son to be able to see his father? Even if you’re in jail at least he can see you. I know what it's like to grow up without a father in my life and I know that if he was in the picture I would have wanted to see him. You don’t want him to grow up without you right?” He shakes his head and cries, dropping the knife and pushing Rita forward.  
“Tess dispatch medical, we need it asap!” I say into the mic as Sam roughly grabs Elian yanking him up the stairs by the metal handcuffs.  
“You’re okay, you’re safe now.’ I say taking off my jacket, wrapping it around Rita as we walk up the stairs into the dark neighborhood. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I led her to the ambulance that pulled up outside the house, I turned to her, shrugging the jacket off before replacing it with a blanket. I nodded my head one more time before handing over one of my cards.  
“You need anything you give me a call, okay?” I say smiling softly. She returns the soft smile before climbing into the ambulance and I take that as my que to leave, turning back to my team I smile brightly.  
“Great work today guys, you too Tess. Let’s get back to the office and wrap this up yeah?” I say grabbing the keys out of my pocket. We all work towards the suvs parked on the street and take off for the office knowing that this was one of better endings to a case. Once we get back to the office I turn to the team telling them to complete their paperwork and then take the next two days off since we worked almost 29 hours straight. I head into my office and slump down in my chair, running my hands over my face. I look at the stack of files that seem to be getting higher every time I come in here. I start working on some of the files when my desk phone rings.  
“SSA Ryleigh Andrews”  
“Andi it’s Weigner, can I borrow you for a moment?”  
“Of course sir i'll be there in a minute.” I say hanging up the phone, throwing the file back onto the overflow pile I stand up heading towards his office. Knocking softly on the door i open it and stick my head in  
“You wanted to see me sir?”  
“Yes, have a seat Ryleigh.” That’s never good, I never get addressed by my first name unless I’m in trouble.


	6. Big Things Come To Those Who Work Hard

So it’s come to my attention as well as the directors that when i retire this year you would be next in line to take over..is that something you would be interested in?” My jaw drops to the floor in shock. I never thought that I could possibly run this office one day.  
“Sir...wow...I didn’t know that i was on the list. Um yeah that is totally something i would be interested in!” I say smiling.  
“Good, that makes this much easier. I’ve decided to retire early and i'll be leaving at the end of next month so i'll be showing you the ropes for the next month and you’ll be shadowing me the whole time. Which brings me to my next point…”  
“You wanna know who i would put in charge of my current team don’t you..?” I ask politely  
“Yes..i believe both Sam and Hector would be fit for that spot but it ultimately comes down to who you think would be able to lead this team in your place. I can give you a couple days to think about it but I need to know by next Monday the latest because then we can start having them integrated into the leadership role as soon as possible.”  
“Understood, thank you again for this opportunity sir! It means a great deal that you think so highly of me that you would want me to take your place.” I say beaming with pride. He chuckles and stands stretching his hand out to shake mine.  
“Of course, and thank you Ryleigh. You are one of the best agents we have here and I wouldn’t have recommended it if I didn’t think you would be able to handle it.” I turn to leave pulling the door shut behind me. I grin and practically sprint back to my office before quickly calling my mom and brother on the phone to tell them everything. I quickly call them both on a conference call and explain what the chief said about how they recommended me for the position and that I got to choose who I wanted to replace me. They both cheer loudly and I smile feeling the tears prick at the corner of my eyes. We talk for a little while longer before I hang up looking at the bullpen. Both Hector and Sam are still here which is good for me because I want to get whomever I chose settled as soon as I can. I stand up walking towards the door, yanking on the handle to open it before looking out in the room.  
“Hector and Sam can both of you come up here please? I turn back around leaving the door open for them and pull the chairs up to the desk before pulling the blinds closed and moving to sit behind my desk again. Both men come in and sit down letting the door shut behind them. They look at me with a mixture of confusion and exhaustion.  
“So..the brass has made it clear that when Weigner retires i am next in line to take over the office. They’ve left the choice of replacements up to me which is why the two of you are in here. Both of you i consider to be family and i respect you both immensely. All i want to hear is your thoughts on the position if i were to chose you, for example how would you run the squad, would you change anything or would you keep it the way it is right now. Would you be able to handle taking charge and having people rely on you to give orders. Would you be willing to take the heat if something were to happen on a case? So take a minute to compose your thoughts and when you think you’re ready come back in and we’ll get started. It’s going to be like an interview with me. And remember i have a say in who will run the unit but i do not make the final choice.” I state linking my hands together on the desk. Hector and Sam smile and walk back out to their desks and I pull a notepad out and start writing down some questions I'll have them answer. After about 25 minutes Hector knocks on the door and comes in shutting it behind him.  
“Alright. Let’s get started.”  
After close to an hour I bring Sam into the office and repeat the process. In the back of my head i already made my decision but i have to check with Weigner before i can do anything. When we finally finish I send both of them home and pack up my office for the night leaving the notepad in the drawer of my desk. Grabbing my keys from my bag, I flip the light off and lock the office door walking down the hall towards the elevator when my phone starts buzzing in my coat pocket. Hitting the button for the elevator with my elbow I swipe on the screen to answer the call.  
“SSA Andrews speaking”  
“Agent Andrews its director Johnson, how are you?”  
“Director, I’m well and you?”  
“Well, thanks. Is now a good time to talk or do you need me to call back later?”  
“No sir, I’m just leaving for the night. What can i do for you?”  
“It’s about the decision to replace you in your unit. I just wanted to get your input on it. I was told that you had two potential candidates for your posting. Care to share?” He says as I step outside the office and onto the street hailing a cab back to my apartment.  
“Sure, Samuel Douglas and Hector Rameriez are the agents I selected and interviewed for the spot. Both are capable agents and have the drive and determination needed to run the unit. I have a few reservations about hector but i think if i were to spend a little more time with him training him he would make a capable unit chief. Sam however, he has been in this unit since I started and he is a bright agent with the leadership skills to run it. I have a few kinks to work out with him about the paperwork side of things but other than that he’s practically my right hand. I trust them both with my life in and out of the office and I know that no matter who I decide to pick, the other will help pick up the slack when needed. They both would do well in the position and it makes it increasingly difficult to make a choice.” I say laughing. The cab stops in front of my building and I reach over the center, handing the driver a 20 and getting out.  
“I see….and would either agent hold a grudge about not being picked?” He asks curiously  
“I don’t see why they would. I explained to both of them that I could only pick one agent to run the unit and they both understood that clearly. My only concern is that we still have a trainee on our squad, Trainee Corbin Wynn sir, he’s a qualified agent and a hell of a shot sir but he hasn’t worked enough case loads to become a profiler.” I say as I dig around in my bag for my house keys. After a moment I unlocked my apartment, kicking my heels off at the door and throwing them in the bin by the door locking the door behind me.  
“Totally understandable Ryleigh, I’m sure by the time you take your new post, Agent Wynn will be able to take the exam to become a profiler. I have no doubts about your new agent.” The director continues talking as I move about my apartment, pulling out items to make some pasta for dinner.  
“Well thank you very much for your input agent Andrews, we will be in touch in the upcoming week when i sit down with Chief Weigner to decide who will be taking your place. I would hope to see you there as well. Have a great night Ryleigh.” He says before hanging up the phone. I sigh in exhaustion before scrapping the pasta I was going to cook, sticking the box back in the cabinet. I move to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth from the hallway closet and running it under hot water. I grab my face wash from the shower and pour some onto the fabric, wiping off the makeup and dirt from the day. I undo the buttons on my shirt shrugging it off and throwing it into my laundry bin doing the same with my dress pants. I wring the small towel off and leave it to dry on the edge of the sink and grab my toothbrush from the medicine cabinet squirting a bit of toothpaste on it before walking out to my closet. Turning the light on inside, I grab an oversized t-shirt and a new pair of shorts to sleep in, slipping the shirt and shorts on. I flick the light off heading back into the bathroom and finish my routine. Afterwards I flick the lights off and practically fall into bed, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Time skip 1 week

“RYLEIGH WE NEED YOU IN HERE!” Chief Weigner yells from the doorway to his office. I stand up walking out from behind my desk and down the hallway to his office closing the door behind me.  
“Chief, Director Johnson.” I say shaking their hands before sitting down in the plush leather chair against the wall.  
“Thank you for coming, we have reached a decision and we wanted to run it by you if that’s alright?” The director says crossing one leg over the other. I nod my head relaxing in the chair a little more.  
“We both think that Hector would be a good fit to run your unit, Sam is a great agent but we all know the amount of paperwork it takes to get the ball rolling not to mention the political red tape that sometimes has to be cut through to get on scene. You understand where we are coming from correct? We just want to get your take on it.” Chief Weigner says looking at me  
“I understand, i agree that he would be a good fit and i would like to have him shadow me for the next week or so to all the meetings and what not before throwing him in without a life jacket. Especially since after that i'll be shadowing you Chief. May I bring him in so we can tell him?” I ask looking back and forth between the two men. Chief Weigner nods his head and i stand up walking towards the door.  
“Rameriez, i need you for a moment please.” I yell before returning to my seat. Hector comes in not long after and stands with his back against the wall.  
“Congratulations son, between the three of us, we felt you would be the better fit for the unit post. There’s nothing wrong with agent Douglas but we all felt confident in your abilities to run the team without any reservation. So for the next week you’ll be shadowing Ryleigh and she’ll be showing you everything you need to know to run the unit. After that, it’s all yours Hector.” Director Johnson says proudly. Hector looks at me with a wide smile and glassy eyes full of unshed tears.  
“Wow, thank you all. I’m honored to have been selected. I will not let you down.” Hector says shaking everyone’s hand. I smile widely and my heart swells with pride for him.  
“We’ll let you both return to work, Ryleigh, always a pleasure and i look forward to working with you in the near future!” The director says before leaving. I stand there smiling like a kid in a candy store and I turn, giving Hector a huge hug.  
“Let’s go inform the team and get to work, yeah?” I say, wiping a few tears away from my cheeks smiling softly. He nods his head and we both walk out towards the conference room. I whistle and motion to the conference room and the rest of the team follows us inside.  
“There’s no case yet. This is informal and bittersweet but as of next week i will no longer be running this unit. I have been selected to replace Chief Weigner when he retires at the end of the month.” I say smiling looking around the room at the shock on everyone’s faces.  
“Wait so then who is taking your spot Andi?” Corbin asks quietly. I look over at Hector and motion for him to stand up.  
“After a careful consideration it was between Sam and Hector, both of you are beyond capable agents and i trust you in and out of the office, that’s not to say that I don’t trust the rest of you but more so these two and i knew that both of them would be fit to run the unit. After speaking with both the director and Chief Weigner, we selected Hector to be my replacement.” I say grinning. I look over at Sam before walking over to him.  
“It was nothing you did, but we all know you would not be able to handle the bureaucratic side of the job and dealing with the red tape all the time is something I cannot for the life of me see you do. No hard feelings right?” I ask softly. He shakes his head smiling.  
“I figured you would put Hector in your place anyway, doing the dirty work is what I’m good at anyway. I’m proud of you both. This is a great opportunity and you both deserve it.” Sam says giving me a hug before giving Hector a ‘bro’ hug. Everyone is laughing and smiling and i honestly couldn’t have picked a better team if i tried. It’s going to be an interesting bunch of weeks having everyone get settled into their new roles.


	7. Change Of Scenery Is Good For The Soul

Time skip 5 years later:

“Chief Andrews, I need your signature on this form to bring another agent on board for our team. With Isabel going on maternity leave in a few months i need to be able to have another agent here until she comes back.” Hector says handing me a few forms to fill out.  
“Of course, i'll pull some files and get them to you later today, see if i can find any agents that would be a good fit, how long is Isabel going to be out?” I ask, glancing down at the papers he handed me.  
“I believe just for 4 months but i can double check and email you back later when i ask her. I’m about to brief the team on our newest case and then we head out tonight. It’s a semi local case, out on Long Island. 4 dead and another missing, local pd is stumped and they need our help.” He says quickly. I hum in content and smile, nodding in agreement.  
“I would say they would need your help, keep me updated and I'll work on getting you an agent. You’re doing a great job Hector, even after 5 years you amaze me and I don’t regret my decision at all.” I say smiling and I curl a finger beckoning him closer, planting a kiss on his soft lips.  
“Sabes que tengo una botella de vino que lleva nuestro nombre, ¿qué dices cariño?” he says once we part, breathless from our kiss. [you know, I have a bottle of wine with our name on it. What do you say, honey?]  
“yo diría que parece una gran idea, abeja.” I say chuckling before returning to my paperwork. [I’d say it sounds like a great idea honeybee] He leaves after a moment and I lean back in my chair, swiveling to look out the window. I get lost in thought when the phone rings breaking my train of thought.  
“This is Section Chief Ryleigh Andrews.” I say smiling at the title  
“Chief Andrews, this is Section Chief Erin Strauss out of headquarters, how are you?”  
“I’m well ma’am thank you, what can i do for you today?” I ask thumbing through some files on my desk, signing off on the important ones and tossing aside the ones to read through later on.  
“I have a position I believe you may be interested in. There’s an opening above a normal Unit Chief but under Section Chief, there’s a particular team that needs a strong leader and I can’t always keep my eye on them. You would mostly be staying in office but can travel with them if you see you need to. Is that something you would be interested in?” She says and my jaw drops in shock. My brain freezes and I can’t form a coherent sentence.  
“I...wow...that’s quite the offer ma’am...when do you need an answer by?” I ask running a hand through my hair a few times.  
“No rush, I have already spoken to your director and they have someone lined up to fill in your post if you chose to take this position, so there’s no need to worry about trying to find someone to replace you if that’s what you were worried about.”  
“When would I need to be in Virginia ? I need to pack up my apartment and get a new place down there and get a car and-“ i say quickly before she cuts me off from my rambling.  
“Don’t worry.. we can arrange your stuff to be delivered down here and we can set you up in house. The car you would be responsible for but everything else would be covered since we would be relocating you. So what do you say Chief Andrews?” She asks  
“I think...i'll take it… I think it's about time I get closer to home anyway, haven’t been back to Virginia since the academy and that was in 1986.” I say laughing at the thought of finally going home.  
“Great, I would suggest finalizing any affairs you have going on up there before you come down such as paperwork that needs your signature and packing up your apartment. I'll arrange for your house to be ready by Friday night and the moving company will be up there by Friday morning to pick up your stuff. I want to meet up with you on Saturday if that’s alright with you, i can introduce you to the team you’ll be supervising and show you around the office.” She says and I can hear the smile through the phone.  
“Sounds like a plan, and thank you again for this opportunity ma’am I’m truly honored and i cannot wait to be working with you!” I respond smiling widely before hanging up. I stand up walking over to the window in my office taking in the view for the last time. By this time Friday I'll be making my way down to Virginia again and the thought of being home gives me butterflies. I turn back to my desk emptying everything out into boxes before calling my mom and brother to tell them the good news.

After an hour of multitasking between talking on the phone, signing papers and boxing up my things I set out for my apartment, the director had kindly given me my last week off to pack up my life and say my goodbyes without having to worry about paperwork and I was beyond thankful. There’s no way I could pack up almost 10 years worth of stuff while also working during the day. When i finally get home, i start with clearing out my bookcases, boxing up my books in alphabetical order making my way across the wall i fill up 4 boxes of just books. As i look around the apartment i realize I’m going to be throwing some stuff out in order to fit everything into the boxes i have. I spend the next week boxing up my apartment making sure to set aside a suitcase of business clothes and my essentials so that I don’t have to dig through everything when I get back home. On the Thursday before I’m supposed to leave, I hail a cab back to the office to say my final goodbyes to the people I’ve called family for the past 10 years. Swiping my badge for the last time in this building, I walk to the elevator hitting the button to go up and the door opens immediately. I hit the button for the floor and the lift shakes before starting its climb up the building. When the door finally opens I look around trying to find someone I recognize and I lock eyes with Sam. Flashing him a smile, I slowly walk towards the bullpen noticing the team lingering behind him.  
“So this is it huh? 10 years, 3 promotions and you get recruited for headquarters. What are we going to do without you here?” Sam says quietly, eyes full of unshed tears. Everyone murmurs their agreement and I feel tears welling in my eyes.  
“You all are always welcome to come down to see me. I’m getting a house so i'll actually have room for everyone to stay. And it's not like it's goodbye forever, I’m sure our cases will overlap and you’ll see me again.” I say attempting to smile but I’m sure it looks more like a grimace. I open my arms and everyone rushes forward, practically knocking me back on my ass and I laugh. After giving everyone their hugs and saying goodbye I make my way up to Hector’s office, knocking softly on the doorframe. I lean my body against it and wait for him to look up.  
“I knew you couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me. I’m so proud of you but I’m also so sad, what am i going to do without you here?” He says softly. I look him in the eyes gesturing with my thumb back over my shoulder in the direction of the bullpen.  
“Funny, that’s exactly what Sam said too. You’ll be okay, I have faith in you and I know that you'll be able to run this unit even better than i did and whoever takes my position as unit chief will be there every step of the way. And besides, you can always call if you have questions or even if you just want to talk to someone. Just because I’m moving doesn’t mean this friendship ends silly goose.” I say walking towards him with outstretched arms. He pulls me into a hug and we both shed a few tears. I clear my throat before pulling back to face him again.  
“No matter what, you'll still be my best friend, there’s nothing that could take me away from you and Sam, and I'll always have feelings for you but you deserve someone to commit to you full time, not someone who's good for a quick night here and there. it's you me and sam till the end.”  
“I would hope so otherwise this would be really awkward.” Sam says from behind me. I turn facing him and he’s holding a small bag with a ribbon on it. I smile and a few tears fall down my flushed cheeks and onto my jacket.  
“You guys! Why’d you do that? You didn’t have to get me anything!?” I say shaking my head. I pull on the ribbon and open the bag, inside is two candles and a small envelope. Placing the bag on the desk I open the envelope pulling the paper inside out to read.

_Ryleigh,_   
_Congratulations on your new position! We are so unbelievably proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished! This opportunity is going to be amazing and I know you'll do great things. We can’t thank you enough for every chance you’ve given us and every time you pushed us to do our best. Not to mention promoting Hector to run the squad, that was a pretty big chance. I know you always say it's not goodbye. It's see you around but it's going to be so weird not seeing you in this office anymore. No more silly jokes told, no more pranks pulled on each other, no more late night movie dates with the team in the conference room, and no more late night stakeouts. Please please PLEASE take care of yourself down their in headquarters, and don’t go crazy on the new team. Don’t forget we are only a phone call away._

_With love always,_   
_Tesserae Foster, Samuel Douglas, Hector Rameriez, Isabel Torres & Corbin Wynn_

My cheeks are stained with tears and I can’t stop the sob that escapes my throat. I look up at them and grab them both by the arms and pull them in for a hug, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“How lucky i am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard” i say through tears. I wipe my face with my sleeve and give them one last hug before walking out of the office backwards waving to the group of people I've come to love over the years. I hit the button for the elevator and stepped in watching the doors close for the last time. Returning home for the last time felt oddly sentimental, I was so excited to start a new journey with a new team but I couldn't help feeling like the universe had something in store for me. I stripped off the clothes I had been wearing and jumped into bed looking out the window into the city for the last time before quickly falling asleep. I awoke the next morning to a knock on my door, throwing on my hoodie hanging on the end of the bed, I slowly made my way through the apartment to the door undoing the locks and pulling it open. There are 3 men standing on the other side in a uniform for a moving company and I open the door wider for them to come inside.  
“Everything can be brought down to the truck except the two suitcases in the bedroom, those are coming with me on the train.” I say sweetly to the men before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After throwing on some jeans and an old band t-shirt, I pull the hoodie back on and help bring some of the boxes downstairs since my train doesn't leave for another 5 hours. After bringing the last box down with the guys, I relay the address to them telling them to just bring the boxes inside when they get to Virginia and I would deal with it when I arrive. I thank them and turn, heading back inside to grab my bags and drop off my house keys. I looked around the apartment one more time making sure I didn't forget anything before grabbing my bags and taking the key off my key ring locking the door behind me for the last time. I take the elevator down to the main floor and knock on the landlord’s door leaving the key in the lock box next to it with a note for him. I head outside hailing a cab to Penn Station and soak in my last bit of city life for a while. After a 20 minute drive, we pull up to the station. Reaching over the center I hand the driver some cash and open the door, he grabs my bags from the trunk and I head down the stairs to the train tracks. The station is packed with a mix of business men, tourists, college kids commuting from outside of the city and families returning from vacations. I weave through the crowds over to the Amtrak wing, stopping to look at the board to find my train.  
“The 1:17 Amtrak train heading to Union Station is now boarding on track 17.” I blink a few times and head towards the track, pulling my suitcases on to the train. I take the lone single seat in the back of the car stuffing my bags above my head and settle in for the 4 hour train ride home. After spending a majority of the ride reading a book that I brought, the sound of suitcase wheels rolling pulled my attention away from the book in my lap. I looked across the aisle to see an elderly man settling into the seat looking over at me and giving me a soft smile. I return the smile and look back down in my lap opening my book again. After another 2 hours of alternating between reading and looking out the window at the scenery, we pull into Union Station an hour later than we were supposed to. I stand up grabbing my bags from the compartment above my head, and pull them down, dropping them on the floor next to me. Pulling them down the narrow aisle, I step off the train grabbing my phone out of my pocket to get the address of my new house, I flag down a cab and tell him the address before settling into the seat. Thankfully it’s only a short 30 minute drive from the station. My phone rings and I look down seeing that it’s Erin Strauss, I debate on answering for a minute before settling to answer the call.  
“This is Ryleigh Andrews.”  
“Ryleigh it’s Erin, I just wanted to see if you made it alright and if you were having any issues getting settled?” She said softly  
“Um..well I just got off the train a little while ago so no problems yet..are we still meeting tomorrow morning?”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I guess I’m a little early, and yes of course we can meet at 11 how does that sound?” She questioned  
“Sounds fine with me ma’am. If you would excuse me, I’m actually pulling up to the house now and I should really get settled at least somewhat before this weekend. Any recommendations for good food around here Erin?” I ask chuckling as I hand the driver some cash and get out of the car dragging my bags behind me.  
“There’s a pretty decent Italian restaurant in the plaza outside your development that delivers. With that i'll leave you to get settled, I'll see you in the morning Ryleigh.” She says laughing and I hang up the phone. The door is open when I arrive and there’s a note on the table from the moving company and a set of house keys on top.

Ms. Andrews,  
Everything has been brought inside and left in the respective rooms based on the labels you left for us. If there are any issues please call Arthur James @ 505-333-2221. Welcome home and good luck!”

-Executor Moving Co

I turn around and lock the door before wandering the space, exploring my new space eager to make it my own and personalize it. I find the bedroom and see that i already have a California king bed courtesy of my mom and brother. I grin widely and toe off my shoes before running and jumping onto the bed flopping on my back. I laugh and pull myself up to a sitting position before resuming my self tour of the new house. After about an hour of wandering i start digging through some of the boxes to find a set of towels and my blanket for the bed. I strip my clothes off, throwing them into the corner of the bathroom to be dealt with later before hopping in the shower. After a bit of relaxing i turn the water off, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body. Drying myself off I change into sweatpants and a crop top before grabbing my phone and ordering some pizza for dinner. I grab another throw blanket from the box and lay it out on the hardwood floor in the living room making a mental note to start looking into buying some new and updated furniture that fits my style. I grab my book from my bag and settle on the floor, not really in the mood to start unpacking tonight. After about 20 minutes the bell rings and I grab my wallet and walk towards the front door, opening the door, I smile and hand the kid a twenty and wave him off when he tries to give me change. Locking the door again, I settle back down in the living room with my pizza and my book, enjoying what will probably be the last quiet night for a while. I look down at my watch and realize it’s after 11 and start making my way to the bedroom after cleaning everything up. I pull out my black power suit and a white collared shirt to throw on underneath tomorrow morning, hanging everything up in the bathroom, I grab my toothbrush, squeezing the mint toothpaste onto the bristles and brushing my teeth. After finishing the rest of my nightly routine I finally settle in my new bed eager to meet my new team in the morning. Sleep comes easily and it’s full of relaxing dreams.


	8. The Ghosts Of My Past Still Haunt Me Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the first day! Mostly Ryleigh meeting Strauss and dealing with paperwork.

The next morning I awake to the sunlight harshly shining into my room & curse myself for not digging my curtains out last night. I roll over grabbing my watch from the table to see what time it is & relax when I see that it’s only 8:45am. I swing my legs off the side of the bed, swaying a little bit when I stand up trying to get my balance back, I walk into the bathroom and lean into the shower turning the knobs to the perfect temperature I strip the pajamas I had changed into last night and throw them into the corner of the bathroom. Just as I’m about to step into the shower I hear my phone ringing in my room, grabbing my towel I wrap it around my chest & walk back towards the blaring ringtone. 

“SSA Andrews speaking”

“Good morning Ryleigh, it’s Chief Strauss. Just wanted to let you know that you can come in whenever today. The team is flying back from a case today and I can call and tell them to come upstairs instead of just going back home. I’m sure you want to meet your new team.” She says way too cheerful for this early hour. 

“Of course, I was just about to get in the shower. I should be there in about an hour or so. I’ll see you then!” I say hanging the phone up and walking back to the bathroom to start and finish my shower. 

  
  
  


_ AARON POV _ **_(_ ** _ Very brief, mostly to show Aaron’s conversation with Strauss and the team on the jet. _ **_)_ **

As we boarded the jet after 2 weeks in the middle of nowhere Montana, my phone rings in my coat pocket. Digging it out, I answer without even looking at the caller ID

“Hotchner”

“Agent Hotchner it’s Chief Strauss” I mentally groan and roll my eyes which catches the attention of Derek & Emily. 

“What can i do for you Chief Strauss?”

“I wanted to first say well done on your case, the chief of police just called and spoke highly of you and your team.” 

“Thank you ma’am” I said settling into my seat on the jet pulling out the paperwork for the case to get a head start. 

“I also wanted to let you know that I need to see you and your team in the office upon your return later today. There was a position that was opened and filled, it’s above you but under me. I cannot keep my eyes on your team all the time so the director created an opening solely for them to focus on your team and whatever you may need approved or pushed through. They arrived last night and I’m having them come in today to show them around.” She says calmly leaving me shocked. 

“I..uh..yeah okay I’ll let the team know. Thank you ma’am. We are getting ready for takeoff right now so we should be back in about 5 hours or so.”

“That’s fine agent Hotchner. I know it’s not ideal but I think you and your team will get along well, she’s a highly respected agent and was a unit chief before I recruited her. I’ll see you soon.” She says before hanging up and I pull the phone away staring at the blank screen. 

“Hotch, you good man?” Derek says giving me a look. 

“Yeah. That was Strauss, she’s asking for us to come back upstairs when we get back to HQ. Apparently the director opened a position above me but under Strauss that is solely focused on just the BAU since Strauss isn’t always available to push things through because of the other divisions. Apparently she arrived last night & we are meeting her today.” I say looking at the members of the team. Nobody knew what to say exactly, knowing that I didn’t have a say in the matter. 

“Well, what did Strauss say about them?” Emily asks from behind me. 

“Just that she was a highly respected agent and was a unit chief before recruiting her.” I reply looking down at the files. The team breaks off into their own little discussion and the jet roars to life, speeding down the runway and climbing into the sky. 

_ End of AARON POV (back to ryleigh) _

  
  


After getting out of the shower, I dry off hanging the towel up on the shower bar when I’m done. I pull on my outfit I picked out and start working on my hair and makeup. After 20 minutes of fussing over my look I settled with a slicked back ponytail & some simple jewelry. I grabbed my phone keys and wallet and threw them into my purse, walking back into the living room I dug through my shoe box and pulled out a pair of black peep toe red bottoms & head out the door. I call a cab telling the driver the address for the FBI building and make my way into the city. After a short while the cab pulls over outside the building and I thank him handing him some money and getting out of the car closing the door behind me before walking towards the entrance. I pull open the door observing my surroundings and I see an older blonde woman standing near the front desk. Upon hearing my heels clicking against the tile flooring, she turns her head towards me giving me a soft smile. Sticking her hand out she introduces herself. 

“You must be Ryleigh Andrews, I’m Section Chief Erin Strauss. It’s great to finally meet you! Your former chief and director spoke very very highly of you!” She says proudly. I smile and return the handshake nodding. 

“They were both great men to work with, to be fair I was surprised when I was appointed to be Section Chief when Weigner expressed interest in retiring.” I said letting go of her hand and letting it drop to my side. 

“Well, I think you’ll do well here. I have your badge and gun upstairs so what do you say we get a move on?” She says gesturing to the elevator. I nod and follow behind her as she hits the button for the elevator. 

“So the BAU operates off the 6th floor however your office is going to be on the 8th with mine, agent Anderson’s and a few other unit chiefs.” She says hitting the button for the 8th floor when we both step inside. After a comfortably silent elevator ride, the bell rings and I follow her out when the doors open. We stop in her office first & she hands me my new badge and gun as well as a name plate for the door to my new office. I smile grabbing the items from her & she nods her head towards the door and I shuffle to the side, letting her walk out first. We walk down the quiet hall, the only sound was the echoing of our heels on the tile. Stopping at a closed door with no name on it, she hands me a singular key on a ring & I grab it unlocking the door. I push the door open and flick the light on. It’s a fairly simple office,  _ much bigger than the one I had in New York,  _ I think to myself. I drop my stuff on the dark wooden desk, running my hand along the edge of it I turn back to face Erin. 

“This is a beautiful office ma’am! Much larger than the one I had in New York. It’s perfect!” I say smiling

“Wonderful! Take a moment to get yourself settled. I’ll be back in a moment with some files that you need to fill out. And sincerely, welcome to the BAU  _ Deputy _ Chief Andrews” she says with a smirk before leaving to go back to her office. I settle down in my chair taking in everything, there’s a large couch in the far corner of the office with a small coffee table in front of it as well as two chairs on the opposite side. I have my own mini fridge to store some things in as well as a small cabinet for storage.  _ I am SO filling it with snacks and drinks _ I think to myself, smiling at the thought. I grab the nameplate on the desk and walk over to the door, holding the door steady with one foot behind it, I slide the plate into the slot and level it out. I walk across the hall to the wall of floor to ceiling windows and glance out looking at the city scape below me. Even though 8 floors wasn’t very high up compared to working on the 17th floor like I used to, it still felt like I could see everything. The sound of heels brought me out of my dazed state & I turned my head to see Chief Strauss walking towards me, I gestured to the office and we both walked inside. She hands me a stack of files and as well as another cell phone. 

“The files are just basic new agent paperwork with a few files in there regarding security clearance since you’re going to be above SSA status, the phone is strictly your work phone. Your team will obviously have both of your phone numbers but only other office officials and LEO’s will get your work number, understood?” She asks, tapping on the files in her hand. I nod and she hands me everything. 

“Good. I spoke with your unit chief of your new team. His name is SSA Aaron Hotchner…” and everything she said after that was a blur. There’s no way I’m about to be the boss of my ex. Holy fuck me dude. 

“Ryleigh? Ryleigh? Are you okay, you went a bit pale?” Chief Strauss says waving her hands in my face to get my attention. 

“I..uh.I-I’m sorry ma’am. Could you repeat that?” I said spreading my hands in my lap to avoid the shaking. 

“I said I spoke with your unit chief of your new team, his name is Aaron Hotchner & I’m guessing by your expression you know him?” She asked with a hint of annoyance. 

“Ah yes ma’am. Uh you could say that. Nothing to worry about. Just a bit of a shock. I haven’t seen him since 1984. He might be a bit surprised if you haven’t told him yet.” I say laughing nervously. She nods her head in agreement. 

“I have not told him and honestly glad I didn’t. This is an interaction I would like to see. Old friends I’m guessing?” And I nod my head. 

“Well don’t worry. You’ve got about 2 more hours till they land. They’re coming upstairs before they’re off for the next 4 days and the 2nd team is on rotation. I’ll come up and get you before they arrive and we can go down together.” She says walking towards the door. I nod and open the files on my desk. Most of the papers are basic info such as address, family members, medical info & emergency contacts. I fill them out with ease and move on to the next set of papers. I scan the file quickly & realize it’s the security clearance papers, my clearance is really high. Higher than I had in New York at least. Turns out being Deputy Chief brings blacklisted clearance. After an hour I fill out the last forms and I stand, grabbing the new phone off the desk and shoving it in my suit jacket. I write down on the post it’s to get a mirror for the office and rip it off the block shoving it into my purse before grabbing the files and walking out locking the door behind me. I walk down the hallway to erins office and knock on the open door. 

“Just bringing the files back ma’am.” I say smiling at her. She looks up from her desk taking her glasses off and setting them on the desk. 

“Great, I was actually just about to call you. The hangar called and said the jet just landed so they’ll be up in about 15 minutes or so.” She says reaching for the files in my hand and dropping them off at another agents desk. 

“Agent Anderson this is Deputy Chief Ryleigh Andrews, she’s the one overseeing the BAU. Ryleigh this is Agent Grant Anderson, he is my right hand, anything you need you can ask him if I’m not here. Please make sure that ms Andrews paperwork gets logged in the system and her clearance gets raised” She says as I stretch my hand out to shake his. We both nod and he turns to her grabbing the files from her hand and returning to his desk. We exit her office and make our way back down the hall to the elevators to go down to the 6th floor. I am simultaneously excited and so nervous I feel like throwing up at the thought of seeing Aaron after all these years. The bell dings and the doors open onto the 6th floor & I’m met with a young woman in a very colorful outfit with blonde hair. 

“Oh! Chief Strauss! I’m so sorry. I thought the team was on the elevator.” The woman says. 

“It’s alright Ms. Garcia. This is Deputy Chief Ryleigh Andrews, she’s been brought on as your new chief solely for the BAU. There’s too many divisions for me to handle and having one person focused solely on the BAU makes my job easier and I won’t be on your back. Ryleigh this is-“ she says before getting cut off. 

“Penelope Garcia, technical analyst and the oracle of magic for my babies. It’s nice to meet you & let me say you look super powerful in that suit & oh my gosh are those louboutins?! Wow I like your style already!” She says pulling me in for a hug instead of a handshake. I laugh softly before pulling back to look at her. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Penelope! Anything you need, come find me okay?” I say smiling at her bubbly personality. She nods and looks back at Strauss. Erin turns walking into the massive room with glass doors that have the BAU’s logo on it. I scan the room quickly taking in my surroundings. There’s clusters of 4 L shaped desks together spread throughout the room, a small kitchen off to the right side, what looks like a conference room up in the corner along the far right wall, and at the top of the catwalk on the left are two separate offices back to back.  _ I bet one of those is Aaron’s. I can’t see him sharing a desk with the team _ . I think to myself. The ding of the elevator alerts me of my ever present anxiety and I force myself not to turn around just yet. 

“Agent Hotchner, welcome back. There’s someone I would like to introduce you all to.” I hear Erin say and I take that as my cue to turn around and face them. 

“Everyone, this is Deputy Chief Ryleigh Andrews. She will be your new go to for anything and everything regarding the BAU. You report to her, not just me. Ryleigh...meet your team. If you need me I’ll be up in my office. Come see me before you leave.” And with that she walks back towards the elevators, leaving the team speechless. 

“Hi Aaron”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I’m sorry for the cliffhanger! When i was first writing this, i thought that this would be a good place to end the chapter because there was a lull in conversation. I’m sorry but not really because I’m a sucker for cliffhangers! Especially when you don't know whats about to happen next and it makes you think about what could be next! See you in the next chapter!


	9. Don’t Call Me Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryleigh meets the team!!

_ THIRD PERSON POV _ ( _ mostly so I can get everyones reactions to this without having to switch back and forth between multiple POV’s. The less the better) _ ****

  
  


“Hi Aaron.” Ryleigh says, smiling and walking towards Hotch, opening her arms to hug him. 

“Hi...Congratulations, welcome to the team. Please call me Hotch or Agent Hotchner while we’re working.” Hotch says, returning the hug whispering in her ear. “We’ll talk later yeah?” Ryleigh nods stepping back. 

“Well don’t worry I’m not going to bite, not unless you’re into that sorta thing & in that case I bite  _ hard. _ I’m Ryleigh! Please don’t call me ma’am, miss, or Deputy. It makes me feel old and I’m only 32, Ry; Ryleigh; Ryles & Andi are the ones I used to use with my old squad. And do not, absolutely DO NOT call me Ellie.” Ryleigh says glancing at the band of profilers around Aaron before settling on a familiar face. “ I remember you, I didn’t get your name but you were there in 1989 with Another agent to get my paperwork for a serial we had.” Ryleigh says pointing at the dark skinned man behind Penelope. 

“SSA Derek Morgan” Derek says, extending his arm to shake Ryleigh’s hand. 

“Hi, I’m Emily Prentiss, it’s nice to meet you!” Emily says shaking Ryleighs hand. 

“Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ if you’d like. I’m the media liaison between these guys and the press.” JJ says offering a smile and her hand. 

“I-I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.” Ryleigh’s eyebrow quirks after he says Dr.

“Dr..hun you look about 20 years old?” Ryleigh says confused. 

“I have 3 phds, an eidetic memory & can read 20,000 words per minute. And I’m actually 25. I graduated high school at 12 & went to cal tech and MIT.” Spencer rambles quickly. 

“Huh..okay well nice to meet you anyway. I noticed you’re the only one besides Penelope who didn’t extend their hand to shake mine. Is it a germ thing or something else?” Ryleigh says making the group laugh & Spencer flush deep red. “I’m just teasing kid, don’t worry. Your Brain is wicked cool, I’m very laid back even in a professional setting. Too serious and you’ll turn out like Aar over here..” everyone snickers and Hotch rolls his eyes. 

“SSA David Rossi, I would love to pick your brain about how you know ‘Aar’ over here. It’s very nice to meet you piccolo.” Rossi says kissing Ryleigh’s hand. Ryleigh laughs nodding and letting her hand drop to her side before shoving her hands in her pockets. 

“Well it’s been lovely to meet you all. Seriously, you need anything, I’m up on the 8th floor at the end of the left side of the hallway. Penelope I trust you’ll be able to dispense my work number amongst them?” Penelope nods quickly and Ryleigh turns walking towards the elevator and heading inside pressing the button for the 8th floor, letting the doors shut. 

“So...Penelope…” Derek starts and JJ, Emily & Spencer nod in agreement. 

“No. No I am not doing a search on our new Deputy Chief just because she has history with our fearless leader. Go ask her if you really want to know.” Penelope says shaking her head. She knew that if it was anyone else she would but she already liked their new Chief and didn’t want to give her the wrong impression. 

“Alright fine. I’ll go up and ask how about that?” Emily says shrugging her shoulders. The 4 others nod in agreement and Emily starts to walk away before Hotch’s voice carries into the bullpen. 

_ Aaron POV  _

“So...wanna explain that one  _ Aar _ ?” Dave says snickering. I shake my head before turning to head up to my office. 

“Complete your reports & then get out of here. Nobody is expected back until Wednesday morning unless we have a case. Garcia please make sure everyone gets Ryleigh’s number and then head out for the night.” I say before closing the door to my office and sinking into my chair letting my head roll back. Sighing I bring my hand up to my face pinching the bridge of my nose in either annoyance or sadness, I’m not sure which one yet.  _ What are the odds that Ellie is the one that is now my boss.  _ I think to myself. The sound of the door opening pulls me from my thoughts and I glance up seeing Dave come in and sit down In the leather chair in front of me. He gives me that look of  _ start explaining right now or so help me _ and I sigh rubbing my temples. 

“Ryleigh...is my ex...from high school. We dated for 3 years in high school & we went to different colleges so the distance was rough on us but we made it work for the first 4 months of the first semester. Until I met Haley in one of my classes.” I said looking up to meet his gaze. 

“Aaron don’t tell me you cheated on Ryleigh with Haley?” Dave said softly. I couldn’t answer and that was enough of an answer for him. 

“She was there and Ryleigh wasn’t. I kept making excuses not to see Ryleigh & I broke it off during our Christmas break. I broke her Dave and I didn’t even care at the time. She was focused on getting her dual degree and I was focused on law and I let my head get the best of me. 3 years later Haley’s friends were graduating from the same school as Ryleigh and Haley dragged me along. We briefly spoke and I found out she had a girlfriend who she relied on heavily to get over me and get through a dual degree. She has her masters and bachelors. It was years later, the incident her and Morgan talked about. Gideon Morgan and I had to go up to New York to get paperwork & she was the lead agent. It was the first time I had seen her in 5 years and she ignored me completely which I deserved. That was in 1989, I invited her to the wedding and she never showed. So to say that I was shocked to see her standing next to Strauss is an understatement. And coupled with the fact that now she’s my boss..” I said putting my head in my hands baffled at what has been going on.

“Well..that certainly is a shocker there Aaron, does Haley know she’s working with you now?” Dave says messing with the ring on his hand. I shake my head and sigh in defeat. 

“I don’t think this is something I should tell Haley. We’ve been fighting for weeks, and this is just fuel to the fire Dave. I’m trying to make this work and I don’t think she wants to.” He nods slowly and stands up walking around to clasp my shoulder firmly before walking out and over to his office. I lean back in the chair staring at the picture of Haley and I at the park and shake my head.  _ If I hadn’t messed everything up, this could have been Ryleigh and I. _

_ Ryleigh POV _ ****

I get out of the elevator on my floor and dig in my pocket for my keys, stopping in front of my door I grab the manila folders that were in the mail slot next to my office door before sticking the keys in the doorknob unlocking the door and closing it behind me. Flicking the light on and sitting down behind my desk. I rub my finger on the bridge of my nose softly before looking down at my desk at the folders I grabbed. Opening the first folder, there’s 6 files that are inside & I start reading through the first one I pull out before signing off on the last page. It was a request for time off for Spencer Reid for 2 weeks in January. I moved from the file to the large calendar on the wall and flipped to January & wrote in  _ Dr. S Reid vacation 2wk _ _.  _ I walked back to my desk and pulled out the next file reading through it and repeating the process for the next 2 hours until a knock brought me back to earth. 

“Come in!” I say not looking up from the files right away. The door closes and I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and make eye contact with Emily, smiling softly I put down the pen I was holding and close the file. 

“Emily Prentiss, what can I do for you already?” I say, chuckling, pointing to the couch and chairs on the other side of the room. I get up and sit in one of the plush chairs swinging my legs over one of the arm rests with my back against the other one. I watch as she sits on the couch facing me, picking at the skin around her fingers.  _ Nervous tic, noted _ . 

“Emily, this is honestly a no judgement zone. If you had met my former team they would tell you the same thing. We used to laugh and joke about everything and anything but also cry and get angry together. So what can I do for ya?” I say, my tone becoming more serious. 

“We..uh..we were curious…” she starts

“About my interaction with Agent Hotchner I’m guessing? And you drew the short straw to come and get it out of me. My best  _ guess _ is that Ms. Penelope DIDNT want to run her background check on me huh? Am I close?” I say swinging my legs back down to sit normally. I look up at her and her eyes are wide in shock and she looks away nervously and huffs a laugh. 

“Well damn. You didn’t get to be deputy chief overnight. Your profile was spot on. Yeah, Derek wanted Pen to run it and she said she wouldn’t betray you like that.” She said laughing. I nod and weigh my options. I _ could tell her now and have it be all out in the open OR I could wait a little longer and get settled in first and let them profile it out of us. I like the second option best.  _

“Well let’s just say Aaron and I have quite the history and leave it at that. I trust you’ll all be professional with this? If he wants to tell it, that’s up to him. But I am his superior, so it’s up to him.” I say shaking my head. 

“Anything else I can do for you my dear?” 

Emily shakes her head smiling and stands up giving me a fist bump and walking out of the office. I sigh looking at my watch  _ 5:45 _ Jesus when did it get so late. I grab my purse opting to grab food and bring it back to the office. My phone rings as I walk towards the elevator and I look down & smile seeing my moms name flash on the screen. 

“Hi mommy!” I say smiling as I hit the down button for the elevator. 

“Hi my love, how was your first day?” She asks no doubt smiling as well. 

“It’s good, I met my team today, and let me tell you. They are quite the bunch mom.” I say laughing as I see the light flash on the 6th floor and the door opens, Aaron standing on the other side. He steps in pressing the button for the garage noticing that the button for the ground floor was pushed instead. 

“Annnnd, you’ll NEVER believe who one of my subordinates is!” I say making eye contact with Aaron and grinning mischievously as I put the phone on speaker. 

“Who sweet girl?” She replies and I smirk as his eyes go wide in shock. 

“Aaron. Hotchner.” I say laughing softly 

“No way, how’s he doing Ry?” She says and I gesture for him to speak 

“I’m doing well Mrs. Andrews. How are you?” He says clearing his throat trying to avoid eye contact with me. 

“...oh dear. Hello Aaron, I’m well thank you. Can you tell Ryleigh to take me off speaker?” She says shakily & I oblige, turning to face the doors again. 

“Yeah mom..”

“Sweetheart...I know this job is important to you, but please be careful. He already hurt you once, I just don’t want it to happen again.” My mom says quietly, and I thank whatever gods that the door opens because I walk out, swaying my hips a little with each step. I hear him exhale loudly and groan stepping out behind me and I smirk knowing that I’m going to tease the hell out of him. 

“I know mom. I won’t let him, I  _ know _ my worth now. I’m grabbing some food and then I’m going to head back into the office but I’ll call you tomorrow? You think maybe Evan could come up and take me to get a car?” I say walking towards the Chinese restaurant on the corner of the block. 

“Of course, I’ll ask him in a few. I’m sure he’ll say yes to you. I’ll have him call you and we can talk tomorrow or whenever you’re not super busy. I love you sweet girl!” She says and I can hear the smile through her voice. 

“Love you most mom! Bye!” I say hanging up and opening the door to the restaurant. I place my order and pay, sitting in the chair by the door until they call me with my food. After a bit, I grab the bag when they hand it over to me & walk back to the office enjoying the quiet of the evening. Swiping my badge to get back inside I head back into the elevator and go back up to my office, prepared to take on the rest of the paperwork tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Sorry it took me so long for this chapter but I’ve been working on my one shots since I’ve been a little disconnected from this book after writing chapters 14-18. Hopefully I’ll be able to get a move on with chapters 19-20 before the end of the month. I try to stay at least 10 chapters ahead of the one I posted, it might not make sense to you but it makes sense in my brain. So enjoy! xx


	10. Native American Mythology & Court Cases Go Hand In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryleigh joins in on her first official case with the BAU and puts her skills to use while the team is down a profiler.

_ “This chapter is based on the episode Tabula Rasa (3x19). It will be split between Ryleigh’s POV and Aaron’s POV since I don’t want to inject Ryleigh 100% into a case right away. Most of the time it will be in Aaron’s POV but during the down time ‘flashbacks’ and moments in between the trial it’ll be Ryleigh. I’m trying to get the episode down to a T but I might not do the whole thing since it's going to be a split POV! _

Tabula Rasa - [tab-yuh-luh -rah-suh] Latin origin: anything existing undisturbed in its original pure state // clean slate 

The blaring sound of my alarm woke me up out of my nice 4 hours of sleep, after getting back home around midnight or so and getting up at 5:30 for work I can thoroughly say I need some coffee. After hopping in the shower and getting another power suit out of one of the still packed boxes, I slowly make my way downstairs to grab a granola bar out of the pantry and toss it into my purse. As I’m walking out the door my phone rings in the bottomless pit of my bag, fumbling around for the phone I grab it and answer it blindly not realizing it's my personal cell.

“Deputy Chief Andrews.”

“Ryleigh honey?” My mom says and I pull my phone away from my ear and laugh at my early morning brain fog.

“Haha hi mom, sorry, I’m not used to the two phones situation yet. What’s up?”

“It’s okay sweetheart, your brother Evan said he’s going to pick you up on Monday around 3 to take you to pick out a car..don’t tell me you already forgot sweets?” She says laughing

“NOOOO I didn’t forget, I just momentarily didn’t remember.” I say smirking and giggling.

“Sure sure. Anyway I just wanted to let you know so that you’re not shocked when he shows up outside the building.”

“Thanks mom! I gotta run, thank you for calling! I’ll talk to you soon! Love you.” I say smiling before hanging up the phone and throwing it into the bottom of my bag. I make my way down the street to the coffee shop to grab some before I get on the bus downtown. My work phone rings as I’m sitting down on the bus and I look down at the caller ID which doesn’t help because I don’t know any of the team's numbers.

“Deputy Chief Andrews.” I say as I take a sip of my scalding hot coffee and burn my tongue in the process.

“It’s JJ, I just wanted to let you know that we might have a case, Hotch is on the phone with someone right now and I’m going to be calling the team in if you wanted to sit in on our briefing today and I can print you off a copy of the case file when we get one.” She says quickly.

“JJ, that’s lovely, I’ll be there soon. Going to drop my things off in my office so if you want to meet me up there I should be at the office in about 30 minutes or so.” 

“Not a problem Andi, I’ll see you soon.” She says hanging up after a minute. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the team gets called back in after such a short break but I guess i'll have to arrange for them to have a few days off after the case is over. The bus finally pulls up across the street from the building and I get off, slinging my purse and my briefcase over my shoulder. Pushing the heavy glass doors open, I swipe my card to get into the lobby and walk towards the elevator noticing the lack of people in the office. Elbowing the button I stand back and wait for the doors to open. The bell finally dings and the doors open and I walk inside, hitting the button for the 8th floor when I hear someone yell ‘hold the doors’. I stick my arm out covering the door sensor and look up to see Dr. Reid awkwardly running into the elevator and I drop my arm allowing the doors to close fully. I hit the button for the 6th floor as well and stepped back, glancing over to him and smiling.

“Good morning Dr. Reid!” I say cheerfully as I sip on my coffee

“Uh.. morning.. I mean good morning..Deputy Ryleigh...how uh how was your night?” He asks nervously, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

“Dr. Reid, there’s no reason to be nervous, I know that not everyone gets along with Strauss but I am nothing like her. Trust me. Political agendas are NOT in my wheelhouse and I hate the whole ‘prim and proper’ deal so just Ryleigh is fine. And if you’re uncomfortable with that you can call me Andi okay?” I say laughing softly. He scrunches his nose and smiles nodding his head. The elevator opens on the 6th floor and he half waves and runs out quickly and I laugh to myself. He’s such an awkward boy and reminds me of Donovan. The elevator stops on the 8th floor and I step out, digging around in my bag for my keys, I look up after pulling them out and I see JJ standing outside my door. I smile and she steps to the side allowing me to unlock the door.

“What do we have?”

“Not really sure yet, still waiting on Hotch to give us a heads up. All I know is that he was already on the phone with someone when I came in. He gave me that look that said possible case and I called you.” she says leaning against the door frame

“Alright well let's head down then shall we?” I say dropping my bags down on the desk and turning back towards the door. I motion with my hand and she heads out first leaving me to lock the door behind me.

“Why do you always lock your door, nobody besides the other unit chiefs and Strauss are up here?” JJ asks hitting the elevator button with her knuckle. 

“I dont know really, force of habit. We used to have to do it all the time in new york because of the amount of people we had in our offices, I didn't want any of my files disappearing.'' I reply, tapping the button for the 6th floor. The doors close and the two of us are silent the rest of the time. The bell dings and the doors open to the BAU, Penelope is sitting on Dr. Reid’s desk and hes holding a paper glancing over at Emily who’s doing paperwork at her desk.I hang to the side so I don't interrupt them and choose to listen to their antics instead.

“Its remarkable. Something like this makes you question everything you thought you knew.” Dr. Reid says looking at Penelope 

“Yeah. its like the monolith in 2001.” Penelope replies glumly

“So there was actually a time when something like this was socially acceptable?” Dr. Reid questions and Emily looks over at him with daggers in her eyes.

“Oh...youre young. Eighties left a lot of people confused. This is especially sad though” Penelope says and I take that moment to join in their conversation.

“You are right about that ms. Penelope. The 80’s were very much a confusing time, what are we talking about the 80’s for?” I say walking towards them with a smile.

“All right, very funny you guys. Very funny. What did you do to it?” Emily says snatching the paper from Penelope

“Do?”

“Well you obviously altered it in photoshop or something, that hair?” Emily says inspecting the photo 

“Uh.. no pussycat. Thats..thats all you. Garfield high, class of 1989” Penelope says with a smug look on her face.

“You graduated high school in 1989 Emily?” I ask taking a seat on the edge of her desk. She looks up at me and grimaces.

“Yeah, why?”

“God I feel old.” I say laughing. “I was already unit chief in New York by 1989. Try manassas high school class of 1980.”Emily looks down at the picture again and sighs.

“You really didn't change anything?”

“I hacked it, as is. Youre seriously trying to tell me you dont remember rocking that look?” Penelope asks

“Perhaps your lack of recognition, stems from a dissociative fugue suffered in adolescence. Say at a Siouxsie and the Banshees concert?” Dr. Reid says before smiling and penelope breaks out in a fit of laughter. 

“Its so weird, its like some other life.” Emily says and I nod. 

“I feel the same way about my pictures, don't worry.” I look up and Aaron is standing next to me in front of Emily’s desk, I didnt even realise he had gotten off the phone.

“What was that about?” I ask crossing my arms across my chest

“Brian Matloff.” He says quickly

“Who?” Penelope asks looking down at Dr. Reid

“Uh.. aka the blue ridge strangler…” he replies

“Oh right that was like 4 years ago..” Penelope turns back to face Aaron

“3 victims in the blue ridge parkway..” Emily says

“Allegedly..he was never convicted..what happened to the case?” I remember reading about that case from when I was in NY.

“He slipped into a coma before he could be tried.” Dr. Reid says looking at me and Aaron. I look up at him and he has an odd look on his face. 

“What is it?” I ask

“Looks like they're going to get their chance….Brian Matloff just woke up. I'm going to meet with the attorney on the case, I remember her from back then, Cece Hillenbrand is waiting for me.” Aaron says curiously before turning to head out to the hospital. I look back at the others and shrug my shoulders.

“Well, I guess uh give me a call when something happens yeah? I've got 3 stacks of files calling my name and ideally would like to get out at a decent time today.” They smile and I turn towards the elevators to go back to my office.

AARON POV

I walk through the doors to the hospital and spot Cece on her phone off to the side, when she makes eye contact with me she hangs up and walks over to me smiling.

“How are you Cece?” I ask, reaching out to shake her hand.

“Good! Quite a turn huh?” She says smiling

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for coming down.” She says sincerely

“So what's your plan?” I question

“Plan? Try him and fry him.” she replies smugly. A nurse starts walking towards us and I glance over Cece’s shoulder at her.

“Ms. Hillenbrand? You can come back now.” the young nurse says and we both turn to follow her.

“The indictment is still alive and I want you on board to testify.” Cece says quickly

“Sure whatever I can do. But years is a long time..” 

“Meaning what?” she huffs in annoyance

“The indictment may be intact but the case wont be. People move on, retire. Evidence degrades.” I say matter of factly

“Right... I  forgot you used to be a prosecutor.” Cece jokes

“Yea and I got burned more than once when time changed the fabric of a case..”

“Well, time hasn’t changed the facts, he killed 3 people. Maybe more. Who knows, maybe Rip Van Winkle’s ready to come clean.” Cece says as the nurse leaves us in front of an open room with a doctor inside standing over Matloff. He turns aroundsuddenly facing us waiting to speak.

“If you’re talking about Mr. Matloff, I'm afraid that's not likely. The patient has focal retrograde amnesia.” The doctor says looking at us. I scowl and look at Cece.

“What?! You're telling me he doesnt remember the murders?” She says glaring at the doctor.

“He can't even remember his name..” the doctor says looking at Cece before turning to look back at Matloff who is laying in the bed being taken care of by another nurse. I look back at Cece and grimace. Shit is about to hit the fan now, this case is not going to end well.

After getting back to the car I call Dave and tell him to meet us at Cece’s office and to let the team know what's going on. I'm definitely going to need them in this case to get Matloff even remotely guilty. I leave Cece’s office for a moment and when I return, Dave has all the files and photos spread on the table.

“He had a type. Brunette, young. They were jogging?” Dave questions

“Alone, early in the morning.” I respond and he nods

“Easy prey.” Dave says and I notice Cece hanging up the phone angrily.

“Well, that's about the worst news I could have gotten. Marvin Leopold, our only key witness, died, 2 years ago..” she says standing and leaning her palms on the desk.

“He O.D?” I ask turning to face her

“How’d you know?” Cece questions curiously.

“I remember he had a heroin problem..” 

“Your best witness was a junkie?” Dave says and I can feel his judgmental stare without even having to look at him.

“It was solid, he put Matloff at the park with Darci Corbett, who was victim number 3. The warrant and the indictment were made largely on the witness. Everything else is circumstantial.” Cece answers 

“I could name a dozen killers we got convicted with less.” Dave says and I look at him with a hint of annoyance.

“Well you're not the one arguing a rail-thin case in front of the 23rd circuit.” Cece spat 

“..The rocket docket..” I say grimacing at the thought of having to speed through this case 

“Gives me half the time to prepare..” Cece sighs before looking at me.

“Well I can help you prep..” I say quietly

“And I’ll go over the case with our team..the local detective retired, there may be lines of investigation that fell off.” Dave says before starting to walk away, I grab his arm to stop him before whispering in his ear.

“Brief Ryleigh too, I have a feeling she could help. Especially since I wont be there to help go over the case again, Erin said she was a good agent before she was a section chief, why don’t we test out that theory?” I ask quietly before patting him on the back.

“I appreciate it.” Cece says thanking Dave before he walks out and she turns looking at me.

“We’re not just doing it for you, we're doing it for them..” I say looking down at the table full of crime scene photos.

RYLEIGH POV

I’ve finally made a dent on some of the files when I glance up for a moment to see Dave standing in the doorway looking at me curiously almost as if he’s trying to see into my soul. I shake my head chuckling before putting my head back down to the files.

“What can I do for the great David Rossi today huh?” I ask thumbing through the next set of files.

“Well, Aaron wanted me to involve you on the Matloff case and since I just got back I figured I would come up here before going down to the vultures in the bullpen. Bunch of nosy kids I tell you.” He says chuckling.

“Well I couldn’t agree more with the nosy kids statement, I’ve already had Dr. Reid AND Emily come up to try and give me the fourth degree on my history with Aaron. But I guess you already know the history we have together. You and him seem close, I’m glad he has someone like you in his life. He was always so private to everyone else, I’m just glad someone broke down his walls besides me and Haley Brooks.” I say with an attitude. “But as far as the Matloff case, yes I would like a copy of the files you all have as well as a chance to see what you guys are made of. In New York we heard a lot about you guys and now I get to see you all in action every day. Like a dream come true. I’m sure they already told you about my case history and all but I like to think at one time I was a damn good agent with some kick ass profiling skills. Not as good as you or Gideon for sure but you know.” I say closing the file in front of me and moving on to the next one.

“Well, lets test that theory then shall we? I’m about to head down and let the team in on everything going on so lets get a move on.” Dave says motioning to the door. I stand up closing the file and grabbing my notebook and pen from the drawer before following him out and downstairs to the bullpen. The team sees him come in with me behind and everyone makes their way to the conference room with files in hand. Dave brings everyone up to speed besides Derek and Dr. Reid who were there with Aaron on the case.

“After the raid on Matloff’s apartment, we discovered he had another area of interest. Native American Mythology. We realized our profile wasn’t complete..” Derek says pacing the room before sitting down in one of the chairs around the table.

“There’s a Native American belief that says burying a body face down traps the soul and prevents it from haunting the killer.” Dr. Reid says matter of factly. 

“So that’s just another way of saying that its the reason behind doing this then Dr. Reid?” I ask leaning against the wall behind them.

“That was the theory, yes.” He replies

“3 women in shallow graves. I don’t see any progression. There’s no learning curve. With most serial killers you would expect them to escalate with each kill, not stick to the same disposal method. You could argue and say that he was ‘finding’ his method but I doubt it.” I say throwing the crime scene photo I had in my hand back on the table. I glance up and everyone is looking at me.

“What?”

“Nothing...its just..when Strauss used to sit in for our briefings she wouldn’t contribute unless it was to counter something we said, its just a fresh change and its good.” JJ says smiling. I nod my head and pull my hair back into a ponytail to get it out of my face.

“Well, you'll find that I am the farthest thing from Strauss. In New York I was in the field as a section chief as well. So trust me, I know what goes on when you put someone who’s never been a field agent in a position of power. Now let's get back to business..” I say smirking.

“So do you think its possible there could have been more, earlier victims when he was honing his skills?” JJ asks looking at Derek

“We considered it a possibility. It turns out Matloff worked in Blue Ridge Parkway for the Forest Service. He had free reign over the entire park.” Derek says messing with the pen in between his fingers before looking back at JJ

“It says here he was raised polish catholic. Any idea what led him to identify with Native American culture?” JJ questions

“We didn’t get that far…” Derek says softly before Dr. Reid cuts in.

“Another thing we never got was physical evidence at his apartment tying him to the crimes.” 

“What about the jewelry he took? Souvenirs?” Emily asks

“What jewelry?” I say facing them and they hand me a picture of the watch Darci was wearing before she was abducted and I look up at Derek, the question being asked with my eyes.

“No trace..”

“So what did he do with them then?” JJ asks and I look up to see Aaron walking into the conference room.

“Well if we didn’t need the answer to that before we do now. Turns out our star witness has been dead for two years.” Aaron says leaning on the back of the chair.

“I heard, Dave told me. Was there anyone else who knew him?” I question looking at him, derek shakes his head his annoyance before turning to us.

“He was the only one who could put Matloff at the scene.” Everyone realizes that he might actually get away with it again before Reid speaks up.

“Well...there might be another way…”

“Which is what kid?” Morgan says looking at him curiously

“It’s called brain fingerprinting…” Reid says before starting on his tangent, every so often glancing around at us to make sure we were all still paying attention.

“Well it's worth a shot..I’ll call Cece and see if she can get it brought in front of a judge to get it admissible in a court trial.” Aaron said, pulling his phone out and walking out of the conference room.


	11. Brain Scans & Guilt Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Matloff’s trial part one.

AARON POV

The courtroom is fairly small, only a few people are sitting in the benches behind us. Cece elbows me and then moves to stand up to speak to the judge.

“We’d like to request that the defendant undergo the process of brain fingerprinting. This procedure will show if the memories of the crimes are present in the mind of the defendant. Regardless of whether or not he chooses to recall them.” I look across to the other table where matloff and his attorney are sitting and his attorney has a smug look on his face like he’s convinced he’s already going to win this case.. sometimes I hate to say it but I don’t know if this case even has a leg to stand on but ill be damned if we don’t at least try to get this guy for something.

“Your honor, where do I begin? The science on this type of testing is unproven to say the least-“ the opposing attorney says before being cut off by Cece.

“In the state of Iowa vs. Terry Harrington, the results were ruled admissible as scientific evidence as defined in congress ruling 702 and in Daubert Vs. Merrill.” 

“This is a Hail Mary your honor. They have no evidence and they know it. And beyond that my client is in a very fragile mental state. I can’t in good conscience let them go poking around in his brain.” The opposing attorney says over Cece.

“What about that? Is it safe?” The judge asks and I stand up next to Cece, smoothing out my tie before speaking.

“The test is non-invasive and completely safe. He’ll simply be looking at images on a computer screen, while an EEG monitors his brain activity.”

“Subject him to graphic imagery to prompt some kind of reaction, which they can then point to as evidence of guilt? It’s perverse. I object to even-“ the opposing attorney says before being cut off by matloff.

“I want to do it.” Brian Matloff says and the whole room turns to look at him in shock. I school my face to not let my shock show but I am more surprised than anything that he would want to do something like this. This could prove him guilty but it could also prove him to be completely innocent.

“Uhh.. just one moment your honor…” the opposing attorney says shakily before bending down to Matloff, whispering in his ear. Matloff shakes him off and stands before the judge opening his mouth to speak.

“Your honor...ahem...every day I wake into this nightmare of not knowing who or what I am and if this test can really help me remember. Whatever the consequences may be, I have to.” He says and everyone is still looking at him in shock. It’s silent for a moment before anyone even tries to speak and the judge is the one to break the silence.

“Fine, I am ordering the defendant to undergo the brain fingerprinting scan as long as its safe. Court is adjourned until tomorrow, the defendant will remain in custody until the scan and at which time he will be transferred into the custody of the bureau. When the test is complete Mr. Matloff will return to his cell.” The judge says banging his gavel and everyone moves to stand up. I turn to Cece giving her a smile letting her know I would see her tomorrow, I walk past her and outside the courthouse opening my phone and dialing the office.

“Deputy Chief Ryleigh Andrews”

“Ryleigh its Agent Hotchner, they ordered the brain fingerprinting for tomorrow, so send everyone home for the night and we will all meet back up at the office tomorrow. I would like you there with me for the scan if you don’t mind and don’t have too much on your plate?” I ask hopeful that she would accept.

“Well  _ Agent Hotchner,  _ I suppose for you I can make an exception, but you’ll have to call your team to let them know about leaving. I’m about to go into a meeting with my old director. Apparently they’re having some territorial issues to work out with the new section chief and need my opinion. What time are you requesting my presence?” She says snickering

“8 am is fine  _ Deputy Andrews _ .. have a good meeting and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” I say hanging up the phone before she can get me back for calling her deputy. I get back in the car and drive home, anxious to see Jack. Haley sent me divorce paperwork and I have yet to sign them. She keeps asking for me to sign them uncontested but I can’t bear the thought of losing her..

RYLEIGH POV

I chuckle as Aaron hangs up the phone before I can scold him for calling me deputy and shove the phone in my pocket, walking towards my office. Opening the door I see my old director already sitting inside in the dark facing away from me.

“You know….if you were planning on killing me first..I could have taken you out before you even realized it..” I say flicking the light on

“But where’s the fun in that my dear?” Director Johnson says chuckling as he stands up to hug me. “It’s good to see you Ryleigh, look at you! You’re moving up in the world kid!” 

“Thank you sir, its lovely to see you too! So what warranted a visit from the big apple?” I ask settling on the edge of my desk kicking my heels off and tucking my legs underneath me.

“Rameriez, what do you remember about him?” He questions

“Good agent, good unit chief when the time came, what happened?”

“Nothing bad, I wanted your opinion on him becoming the section chief for New York’s office..I know he worked under you for a while and I wanted to get your opinion on whether he would be a good fit. You did all the paperwork there and you went out in the field as well, however technically he is not supposed to be going in the field. Only if the unit chief specifically requests their presence.” I nod in understanding before looking down at my hands in my lap.

“Sir, he’s a good agent. But if you have any doubts that he shouldn’t be section chief then that’s your answer right there. You can’t put someone in a position like that having doubts, otherwise you'll have a loose cannon running your office. I think he would be a fine fit but if you have any doubts I’m sure I could ask Erin and see if she knows anyone who would be a good fit for the role.” I say looking at him sternly. 

“That would be great, I still have some business to take care of down here but I’ll take your words in consideration as well. Thank you Ryleigh and it is really good to see you again..” he says smiling before pulling me into a hug. I return wrapping my arms around him and smile nodding into his shoulder before pulling back and grabbing my things to head out for the night. I cannot wait to get a good night’s rest.

  
  


The next morning I meet up with Aaron and we move into the room where Matloff is being set up with his electrodes for the scan. He stands off to the side and I lean against the window with my arms crossed over my chest. I silently observe Matloff’s behavior, looking for any sign of a memory, while he gets set up.

“You two are with the FBI right?” Matloff asks looking over towards Aaron.

“You don’t remember me? We met during the investigation” Aaron asks, a puzzled look on his face. And it matches the same confused look Brian Matloff has on his face.

“So you don’t have any doubts then, about me...about what I am?

“No..I don’t” Aaron says without a shred of doubt in his mind. The lady in charge of the scan looks over to him and nods.

“We’re ready here.” And Aaron and I both walk out to stand behind the glass.

“Do you think he did it Agent Hotchner? I mean do you really think that this man was-is-fuck I don’t know capable of this? Is it him without a doubt or did you catch the wrong guy and they’re still out there?” One of the officers asks and Aaron ignores him looking through the window at the screen.

After almost an hour of watching him, watching the crime scene pictures and the pictures of the girls, Aaron’s phone rings and he steps away from the window to answer it.

“Yeah JJ I’m in with Matloff, Deputy Ryleigh and Cece.” He says motioning for me to come with him over to where he’s standing. I walk over and he puts the phone on speaker so I could listen to what they were talking about.

“I’m at the hospital, I may have something interesting..” JJ says through the phone.

“What’s up J? What did you find?” I ask looking up at Aaron

“Matloff had a visitor that came about once every 6 months while he was here..” 

“Someone we know?” Aaron asks curiously

“It’s not a name I recognize from the case file, the name on the visitor log is Nina Moore.” JJ says surprisingly

“Okay well, track her down I gotta go.” Aaron says quickly 

“I’m on it.” JJ says and Aaron hangs up the phone, stuffing it in his pocket before we walk back towards the room where Matloff is. The lady administering the test motions for us to come over, signaling that the test is over.

“He tested no mermer’s across the board, on each variable image.”

“Mermers?” Cece says curiously

“It’s an acronym..memory and encoding related multi-faceted-“ the women says before Cece interrupts her.

“Is it good or bad?” 

“Depends on how you look at it..” the woman says looking up at us

“What she means to say is that he showed ZERO familiarity with the images..Either he really doesn’t remember-“ I started to say before Cece cut me off 

“Or we got the wrong guy..” I sigh in frustration and grab the paper the woman was holding and I pick up my purse walking out the door, leaving Aaron and Cece standing in the room. I walk outside to where our SUV is parked and hop in, sitting in the driver’s seat leaning my head back feeling the beginning of a tension headache forming. The passenger door opens and Aaron hops in softening his look when he turns towards me.

“You alright?” He asks quietly and I just nod, inserting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

“So..How is Kira? Are you guys still together..?” He asks timidly and I scoff shaking my head.

“No Aaron..we broke up years ago.. she wanted to travel the world and I had just gotten settled in the city, I told her to go live her dream and if she came back in the next year and I was still around, to come find me. Obviously she never came back around and two years ago I got a letter in the mail from Fiji of all places, telling me that she cherished the time we had together but found someone who shared her love of traveling as well..I’m happy for her..but enough about me. How’s Haley doing?” I say glancing back and forth between the road and the man sitting next to me.

“She uh sent divorce papers to the office the other day..I haven’t told anyone yet and I haven’t signed them either..” he says grimacing 

“Aaron...I’m so sorry.. I don’t know what to say that will make it better but you can always talk to Dave about that...or me I suppose but I understand if you don’t want to..but for what its worth.. I am really sorry. Haley was good for you.” I say pulling into the space outside the office building, I turn to face him and I sigh quietly.

“You’ve always been a good man Aaron, you'll make the right decision for you..even if Haley doesn’t love you anymore..love yourself enough more.” I say before turning the car off and getting out, electing to take the stairs instead of the elevator because I can feel the tears burning at the corner of my eyes and I’ll be damned if I let Aaron see me cry again.

AARON POV

I sigh and grab my briefcase from the back seat and hop out of the car, moving towards the elevator I look around to find Ryleigh but she’s already gone upstairs. I hit the button for the 6th floor and the doors close behind me, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I dig it out to answer.

“Hotchner”

“It’s Dave, where are you?”  _ Two seconds from either throwing up or passing out. _ I think to myself

“About to get out of the elevator.” And I hang up the phone as the doors open, I stride over to where Dave’s standing and I dig out the paperwork from the scan handing it over to Dave.

“The negative results on the brain fingerprinting may have just killed any chance we have at putting Matloff away.” I say as we walk towards the team who’re huddled around Reid’s desk

“The D.A isn’t required to enter it into evidence..” Dave responds handing the paper back to me.

“No, but he can get it on discovery and you can bet he’s going to use it..”

“And that’s why I distrust all technology..” Dave says sighing

“So..how’d he get over then? I thought nobody could beat this test..” Morgan says shaking his head before looking up at me and Dave.

“The damage to his parietal lobe must have been more extensive than we previously though. The brain injury could have literally deleted his memories.” Reid offers

“Oh, he did the murders and we’ll prove it. What he remembers doesn’t matter..” Dave says

“Doesn’t it? I mean, if those experiences are gone forever, doesn’t that sort of make him, I don’t know, like…” Emily states before dropping off towards the end of her thought.

“A different person you mean?” Ryleigh says walking over to us. “Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt. Just wanted to hear everyone’s theories and thoughts.. don’t let me interrupt..” 

“Yeah exactly that..” Emily replies

“Not a problem, interject if you have something to say..at this point well take any sort of insight..” Dave says looking over at her.

“What I was going to say was no, not at all.” Derek argues

“It’s interesting-“ Reid starts before Dave interrupts him

“Not to me..”

“It goes to core arguments about the nature of identity. There’s a western philosophical concept, causal dependence, that says a psychological connection to the past plays a key role in defining who we are..”

“I heard about that but I don’t really know if it fits in this scenario..” Ryleigh offers

“Reid, what're you saying? That this guy shouldn’t be tried?” Derek argues back

“No I’m not saying that!” 

“But one could make the argument that in his current condition he’s no longer a danger to society..” Emily says

“Not until he gets his memories back at least then he for sure is not only a danger but a damn flight risk..” Ryleigh argues and Dave nods his head in agreement

“Look it’s not just about this guy being a danger, it's about making sure someone pays for what happened to those girls..” Derek says quietly

“Well unfortunately it's not up to us to decide what extent he should be punished. That’s for the courts.. Where are we with Matloff’s mystery visitor?” I say softly

“Prentiss and I contacted EVERY recorded Nina Moore within 500 miles of the hospital 71 in total and no takers..” JJ says glancing over to me

“So do we think this ‘Nina Moore’ is an alias or do they live farther outside of the parameters J?” Ryleigh suggests crossing her arms. JJ shrugs her shoulders and looks back at me.

“I doubt it, Matloff is a textbook loner. No meaningful relationships, no family, no girlfriends. But anyone who would visit a coma patient-“ I start to say before being cut off by Derek 

“A triple murderer coma patient..”

“We’re talking about someone who feels connected to him..” 

“Maybe connected enough to know the truth..” JJ says softly

“The truth could be that she’s just a fan. Every serial killer’s got them..” Dave says and I see Ryleigh smirk out of the corner of my eye.

“Let’s get back to the hospital and interview the staff..we need to build a profile and help locate this woman.” I order and everyone moves to grab their things.

“Ryleigh, a moment please?” And I motion to the office and she nods following behind me. I lean against the end of the desk and wait for the door to close before speaking.

“You were always my closest friend before we started dating Ry.. I trust you can keep that information from before to yourself? I just...I’m not ready for the team to know about this yet..” I say quietly, looking up to meet her gaze.

“Of course Aar..even though things change and years have gone by I would never betray you like that..if you need to talk, come find me.” She says smiling before turning around to go back to her office. When the door clicks shut I sigh and rub my hand down my face, before moving to stand again. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I glance down seeing Cece’s name on the screen.

“Hotchner.”

“Are you prepared for this case? We are meeting in 2 hours.” She says and i glance down at my watch _ 11:15 _

“Yeah.. I’ll be there.” I say and she hangs up the phone. I opt to get some food in me before sitting in a stuffy courthouse all day.

After eating I make my way back to the courthouse and I spot Cece waiting outside the doors, we make eye contact and she smiles pulling the door open for us to walk in. We make small talk about the case before the bailiff walks in.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Clarke.” Cece and I stand and watch as the judge comes in and sits down motioning for the rest of us to sit as well. 

“Court is now in session, Ms. Hillenbrand if you would like to start.” She nods and stands up walking towards the jury.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to bring justice to the families of 3 beautiful young women. Whose lives were cut short by a cold and calculating killer. Darci Corbett, Celeste Ferami, April Suthorford. 3 women out for a jog or a run in the park when they were approached by an employee of the forestry service. An employee who  _ used _ his authority to lure these women into a secluded area where he could safely perform the act of murder. It is up to you to decide whether or not Brian Matloff is guilty or innocent of this unspeakable act of violence. He strangles them, inflicting maximum suffering and terror, and in the process, turns the blue ridge parkway into his own private killing fields. At the close of evidence,you will know that Brian matloff is the man that committed these crimes whether he remembers them or not.” Cece stops pacing back and forth and returns to her seat next to me and I nod my head as if to say good job. I look across and the opposing attorney stands and proceeds to pace in the same spot where Cece was.

“Was it the work of a serial killer? Perhaps. But the theory that  _ my  _ client is the responsible party is just that- a theory. No eyewitness, no fingerprints, no DNA, no murder weapon. Not one shred of hard evidence. The only way that they can tie my client to these crimes is through the pseudo-science called profiling” He says before continuing on for a bit before returning to his seat. Cece and the opposing attorney each continue to present different parts of their arguments and I can feel the tension in the room rising with every minute. Everyone settles down for a minute before the judge leans forward in his seat.

“Ms. Hillenbrand, your first witness.”

“Thank you your honor, Defense calls Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner to the stand.” And I stand up walking towards the witness box before sitting in the uncomfortable chair inside.

“Raise your right hand and repeat after me. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god?” The bailiff says holding a bible out. And I repeat the oath, placing my hand over the Bible. The judge nods and Cece walks up to me to begin her questioning.

“Can you state your name and rank for the jury please?

“My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I am the unit chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI.” 

“Thank you, what exactly do you do at the BAU Agent Hotchner?” Cece asks calmly

“We as a team study the behavior of a person and their crime to narrow down a suspect pool to get an accurate profile. After that we are able to narrow it down further and look into the offenders history to find what’s called a trigger, the reason for the crime.” I say looking out into the courtroom before glancing back at Cece.

“Okay you originally worked this case 4 years ago. so through a process of linkage analysis, you concluded that all 3 murders were perpetrated by one man.” She asks

“Yes, that’s correct..” 

“And you believe that man is Brian Matloff?” Cece asks looking at him and his attorney

“Yes I do.” I respond nodding my head slightly

“Can you tell us how you came to that conclusion Agent Hotchner?” 

“Along with Agents Reid and Morgan, we began to analyze the behavior of the unknown subject..” I start, noticing that the attorney’s phone kept buzzing on the table and I made a mental note of that for later. “As manifested before, during and after the commission of the murders. Our goal was to generate a suspect pool, a sit of names that we would eventually narrow down to one person. This deduction revealed to us how the killer gained satisfaction from his crimes. By burying his victims in the park, he was able to revisit the scene and relive his acts over and over.”

“Still, I imagine there are a lot of people who work for the forest service..” Cece states and I start to explain our initial profile from the start. Explaining how many people there were in the park service and that we should be able to narrow it down because this guy would not be a new employee. I also explained how we brought on our technical analyst Penelope Garcia to help us narrow things down faster.

“And what did technical analyst Garcia do at that time?”

“We asked her to check names of the forestry employees against a list of witnesses given to us by the Roanoke police.” I reply firmly

“And were you able to find a common denominator?” Cece asks feigning curiosity

“Yes, one. Brian Matloff.” 

“Thank you, nothing further your honor.” Cece says and returns to her seat smirking at me.

“We’re going to take a short recess, may I remind you Agent Hotchner you are still under oath. Return here in 1 hour.” Judge Clarke says banging his gavel and standing up to walk back to his chambers. I look at Cece and she stands walking out into the hallway. I make eye contact with Reid who’s walking out on his phone and I get up moving to sit in the back of the courtroom until they come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the trial spans a couple chapters and although each isn’t long, if i had kept them together, it would have turned into a 10-20 thousand word chapter. Rather than have a bunch of extremely long chapters, i broke them up and so each chapter is between 3-7 thousand words. Hope you enjoy!


	12. Charcoal Gray, You Match Them To The Color Of Your Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched ‘The World's A Little Blurry’ this morning and I sobbed. Which led me to realizing I haven’t updated in a week because I’d be sad about that. So here you go friends!

RYLEIGH POV _(short just so that we get more information on the mystery woman. We will be spending a good chunk of time in Aaron’s POV since he is the one helping with the testimony in court.)_

  
  


I walk with Emily and JJ over to Dave’s office so they can inform him of what they found and I can listen in. As we get closer I can hear Dave on the phone with who I can only guess as being Cece.

“Of course it went well! I taught him everything he knows about giving testimony. How’d the jury react?.....good...ok. Give me a call after the defense has had a go at him.” Dave says as we walk inside his dark office, Emily and JJ elect to sit while I lean against the doorframe out of the way of the trio.

“Reid says things are going good at the trial..” and I pause, forgetting that Dr. Reid went with Aaron to the courthouse.

“How’d it go at the hospital?” Dave asks curiously, leaning back in his chair.

“Well our interviews filled in some blanks about the woman who visited Matloff. Uh late 40’s to mid 50’s with a quiet almost nervous demeanor..” JJ says glancing down at her notepad.

“Sounds like someone who wants to fly under the radar if you ask me. If I was going to see someone and I didn’t want anyone to notice me or pay special attention to me I would be quiet too..” I say laughing quietly 

“On her first visit she didn’t even make it into the room. She just stood in the doorway for a few minutes and then left. Then on later visits-“ Emily says looking between us all before I cut her off.

“Let me guess, able to stay in the room for longer periods of time, coming more frequently..” I offer

“Well..not exactly she would read to him.. on more than one occasion she asked the nurses about his condition and they said she appeared concerned with his pain..” Emily continued. I hummed in content and glanced at Dave who had a look to him, almost as if he figured out what I was thinking it sounded like.

“Dave you look like you’re thinking the same thing I am..” I say chuckling before crossing my arms over my chest

“Yeah.. it sounds almost maternal..” he says but the girls are quick to shut it down apparently his parents wanted nothing to do with him after the indictment and turns out surprise surprise.

“You mean to tell me, that Matloff was adopted?” Rossi asks in confusion.

The girls nod their head in agreement and my jaw drops open in shock at the new development.

“So there’s a possibility that the woman we are looking for could be his biological mother then?” I say quietly and everyone nods. “Did we get any sort of physical description at the hospital?” 

“Brunette, brown eyes, dark complexion. One nurse thought she was Hispanic and another thought she was Mediterranean…” JJ said glancing back to her notes

“Humor me, but what about Native American? Wasn’t this guy interested in that stuff years ago?” I say curiously.

“That would explain his interest in the culture..” Emily says quietly

“He’s trying to get in touch with his roots..” Dave says and we all move out of his office to get some more information on his birth mother. I shoot Dr. Reid a text giving him an update on everything we just found and head back up to my office.

AARON POV

Everyone comes back inside and court resumes and I take my seat in the witness box again, only this time I’m going to be interrogated by the opposing attorney and he’s been getting antsy everytime his phone vibrates on the table.

“Now, my client ran from the police, a behavior that you called a strong indicator of his guilt.”

“Yes, that’s correct.” I answer firmly

“Were you aware that he had an outstanding warrant at the time of his arrest?” The attorney asks

“Yes, I believe it was for an automobile accident. A hit and run.”

“So isn’t it possible that Mr. Matloff fled not because he was guilty of murder but because of this other warrant?” The attorney presses

“There were 8 law enforcement officers in bulletproof vests, I doubt any reasonable person would assume-“ I say before getting cut off

“A yes or no will do.” He says firmly with an attitude.

“Yes, it’s possible.” I reply looking at Reid in the crowd and he shifts uncomfortably.

“So you’ve stated that it was your profile of the killer that led you and the police to my clients door that night.” The attorney says beginning to slowly pace back and forth between the desks.

“Behavioral Analysis was a factor in our investigation, yes.” I state calmly 

“And was behavioral Analysis also a factor in the Olympic park bombings case in Atlanta?” He questions trying to undermine the efficacy of profiling.

“Yes it was.”

“And was that suspect you identified, Richard Jewell, ever convicted of the bombings?” 

“Objection! Relevance?” Cece says from the desk glaring at the attorney’s back

“Goes to the credibility of the witness and his field.” The attorney says not even looking back at cece or the judge. The judge takes a moment and decides to allow him to continue.

“No, he was not convicted..” I say answering his earlier question.

“Because..he was innocent.. your profile led you to the wrong man.” The attorney presses again

“Jewell was not the perpetrator, but if you look at the real Olympic park bomber, Eric Rudolph, you'll see that our profile was spot on..” I say glancing over to Cece before looking back at him as he walks back to his desk, leaning down to look at his papers.

“Well how about if we look at the Baton Rouge killer? Your unit said that he was white and living in the city, but he was black and living in the suburbs. You said that Dennis Raider, the B.T.K killer, was divorced and impotent, but he turned out to be married with two kids!” 

“Objection your honor. He’s giving a sermon..” Cece says with a bored look on her face

“Do you have a question in there somewhere, counselor?” Judge Clarke asks giving him a glare

“Having been wrong on those cases, isn’t it possible that you were wrong about Brian Matloff?”

“No” I say without pausing for even a second

“Fact is. Behavioral Analysis is really just intellectual guesswork. You probably couldn’t tell me the color of my socks with a greater accuracy than a carnival psychic.” The opposing attorney says with a slight attitude

“Objection!” Cece shouts, standing up from the desk

“Withdrawn..” 

“Charcoal gray…” I say schooling the shit eating grin I want to plaster on my face.

“Well look at that, he got one right.” The attorney says with a cocky attitude and a smirk on his face

“You match them to the color of your suit to appear taller. You also wear lifts and you’ve had the soles of your shoes replaced. One might think your frugal but in fact you’re having financial difficulties. You wear a fake Rolex because you pawned the real one most likely to pay off your debts, my guess is to a bookie..” I say firmly and I glance over at Cece who has a positively proud smirk on her face.

“I took this case pro bono. I am one of the most successful criminal attorneys in the state.” The attorney says trying to dig himself out of the hole I’ve created.

“Your vice is horses, your blackberry’s been buzzing on the table every 20 minutes, which happens to be the average time between posts from colonial downs, you’re getting race results. And every time you do, it effects your mood in court, and you’re _not_ having a very good day. That’s because you pick horses the same way you practice law, by always taking the long shot..” I say biting back an attitude and I look back towards where Reid is sitting and he smirks, laughing softly at my profile of the attorney. But what I notice is that Ryleigh is sitting next to him, covering her mouth with her one hand to hide the laughter that’s threatening to come out.

“Well you spin a very good yarn, Agent, but as usual, you’ve proven nothing..” the opposing attorney says quickly and I glance down at my watch before looking back at him.

“If I’m not mistaken, the results from the 5th race should be coming through any minute…” I say leaning back in the chair watching him for a moment and sure enough his phone buzzes on the table.. right..on..time. “Why don’t you tell us if your luck has changed?” I say glancing across to Cece who smiles turning back to the table in front of her.

“Your honor this is-“

“What do you want me to do? Either show us your blackberry or cut him loose, counselor!” Judge Clarke says with a huff waiting for the attorney’s decision.

“Nothing further..” he says after a moment, smoothing out his suit jacket and taking a seat.

“Wise decision, court will be adjourned until 9 am tomorrow.” The judge says pounding his gavel and I stand up walking towards the back ready to get out of here for the day. I look up noticing Reid has already left and I walk over to Ryleigh smiling softly.

“What are you doing here _deputy_? I say smirking as I hold the door open for her.

“Nothing really, came to get out of the office for a while. And I’m glad I did. That was a riot of a profile there big shot. Dr. Reid had to kick my leg to get me to cover my mouth otherwise I would have been thrown out of the court for laughing.” She says grinning widely and I shrug pulling the keys out for the SUV only to realize that Reid had them.

“He had it coming trying to undermine the BAU, mind if I catch a ride with you? Reid has the keys and I think he already left…” I ask , turning to face her. She shrugs and motions for me to follow her back to the car and I slide in the passenger seat when she unlocks it. She starts up the car and we drive back to the office in a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to ruin it. I glance over at her as she’s driving, noticing how the evening glow, lights up her face making her look almost ethereal, giving me a weird sensation in my stomach. I shake my head turning to look out the window, watching the scenery change as we get closer to the office.

We walk silently together to the elevator and head up to the bullpen to see if they found any more evidence about this mystery woman. Except when the doors open I see Evan standing there talking to Erin about something and Ryleigh quickly walks over to them, leaving me in the elevator.

“OH MY GOD EVAN!! What are you doing here?!” I hear her say launching myself into his arms

“Ohhh I’m here! In the flesh! To see my baby sister and to take you back to your place. Mom, Don and I have a surprise for you!” Evan says swinging her around before letting go. “But i see you have a surprise for me too, why didn’t you mention you worked with your ex..” he says glaring at me.

“Um..because it doesn’t matter. I’m his boss and that’s it, end of story. Now lets go..” she says trying to leave quickly before the rest of the team comes over to us.

“Aaron..Hotchner.. well that’s a face I never thought I would see again..” Evan says chuckling but I can tell that there’s absolutely no humor in his laugh, just anger and I facepalm knowing that its about to get ugly really quickly.

“Evan Andrews...nice to see you again I suppose..” I said firmly.

“Mhmm, yup you too..so little bug what do you say? Ready to go?” He asks turning to Ryleigh and she nods giving me a wave before running to the elevator with him in tow.

“So...who was that with Ryleigh?” I hear someone ask behind me and I sigh looking up at the ceiling.

“That would be Evan Parker Andrews...Ryleigh’s older brother and he does not like me..” I say turning and walking up to my office to avoid more questions.

  
  
  


**THIRD PERSON POV(the team voicing their questions out loud to figure out Ryleigh, Aaron & Evan)**

  
  


“Ryleigh has a brother?” Penelope says to no one in particular 

“Why doesn’t he like Hotch?” Derek says out loud 

“I think the better question is, what did Hotch do to make Evan not like him?” Emily questions and JJ nods.

“What if..and hear me out..what if the history that Ryleigh and Hotch have together is that they WERE together at one point? They obviously aren’t anymore because he’s married to Haley, but what if they were together before Haley?” JJ says looking around at the team.

“No wonder boss man looked like he was on the brink of death the day we all met her. They probably haven’t seen each other in years if not more.” Penelope says turning towards the office.

“I want to dig but I don’t want to violate her privacy either!” Penelope says quickly and everyone turned to face her and she squirmed under the intense gaze from her colleagues. “Okay fine! Level one ONLY!” She says as they run out to her lair.

“Okay does anyone know her full name?” Emily asks once everyone settled around Penelope 

“Yeah uh… Hotch mentioned something years ago back when Gideon was still our chief. We had to go out to New York to collect some paperwork from a lead agent and we met her, she never introduced herself, Gideon already knew her and her name, but when we were getting ready to leave Hotch called her Ellie. When I asked he said her middle name was Elenor.. I don’t know the spelling though..” Morgan said recalling that memory from years before.

“Okay, well that’s a start, let me see if her full name is listed on her file…” Penelope says typing at the speed of light.

“AHA.. got it.. Ryleigh Elenor Andrews 32 born on June 12 in Manassas Virginia to a Ms. Elizabeth Ann Weston née Andrews. Looks like the mom remarried. She has two brothers, Evan Parker Andrews 35 and Donovan Franklin Weston 21. Graduated top of her class in high school from...oh my god look!” 

“Is that..?” JJ whispered

“Holy shit...that’s Hotch! And Ryleigh…in high school!” Spencer exclaimed pointing at the screen.

“They graduated together from Manassas High in 1980...look at them...they look so happy together!” Emily says smiling softly at the picture on the screen

“Okay moving forward! She went on to go to Newport University, graduating summa cum laude and getting a double degree. Masters in Linguistics and Bachelors in Criminal Justice and we all know boss man went to Georgetown...but after high school there’s nothing of them together...is that when they broke up..?” Penelope says looking back at them. A throat being cleared from the doorway broke them apart quickly and they stood up leaning on the desk to cover the screen.

“No...that would be when I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and to this day still regret it deeply..” Hotch said looking up at them.

“Sir..?” Penelope asked quietly

“Yes, I went to Georgetown and she went to Newport. We were on opposite ends of the state and neither of us had cars to drive back and forth from college to our hometown, I was hours closer than she was so I made the trip more frequently than she did. The distance became too much and she was buried in trying to get her dual degree and I was focused on getting my single bachelors, I met Haley during that time and I made a mistake..” 

“Hotch..did you..?” Emily said. She had a feeling she knew what the answer was but didn’t want to believe it.

“Yes..she was absolutely perfect for me and me for her and I ruined everything and broke her in the process. Morgan I’m sure you remember when we went to New York and you asked me why I called her Ellie? It’s because we never used our birth names with each other unless we were angry, she called me Aar and I called her Ellie. The last thing she ever said to me was on December 21st 1980. _‘You’re not sorry you did it, you’re sorry you got caught. Aaron we’re done, good fucking luck to you_..’ and I let her leave. And 3 years later Haley dragged me with her to her friends graduation from Newport and I saw Ryleigh and her significant other there, she threw it in my face that I wasn’t there to help her and that was the last time I saw her until New York and then again until that day in the bullpen. So there you have it.. Garcia, I trust I don’t need to tell you that you need to delete your search and for the rest of you not to mention this? Go home, start fresh tomorrow.” Hotch says turning around and walking out of Penelope's office, leaving everyone in a daze. Nobody said anything and Penelope just erased her search and turned off the monitors, motioning for everyone to head to the door. 

  
  
  


RYLEIGH POV( and now back to your regularly scheduled family angst)

“So when the hell were you planning on telling me that you work with that douche?” Evan says looking at me from the drivers seat

“I wasn’t. Mom was the only one who knew and that was because I was in the elevator when she called me the other day and he was standing next to me. Had to rile him up somehow.. besides it's not that big of a deal.. he’s married and I’m happy where I am.. I get to boss him around and he has to take orders from me.” I say smirking and he sighs shaking his head playfully. I give him directions to my new home and after a short drive we pull up to the house and I notice the two other cars in the driveway, turning to my brother he just shrugs and pushes me towards the front door. I dig around in my bag for my keys and unlock the door startling a little when I see my mom and younger brother standing in the hallway.

“Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?” I say shrieking before running to them with my arms open

“We came to surprise you! We helped unpack your things and the three of us and Frank helped with a special surprise for you..” my mom says grinning mischievously. I turn looking between them before shaking my head playfully. I put my bags down on the floor in the living room before heading into the kitchen to find some food.

“There’s pizza in the microwave, you just have to heat it up!” Donovan shouts from the living room. After heating up a few slices and scarfing them down just as quickly, mom hands me a small box wrapped with a blue bow. She nudges my shoulder and points down at it forcing me to look down.

“Go ahead..open it..I think you'll like it very much..” she says smiling. I unwrap the bow and pop the lid off and inside is a set of car keys. I look up with watery eyes and I’m tackled into a hug by my brothers. Unable to control the sob that escapes my throat I wrap my arms around them tighter until I stop crying. 

“Thank you...thank you so much” I say smiling and grabbing my jacket. It’s almost like being a kid in a candy store or a kid on Christmas morning getting to open their presents. And sure enough, there at the end of the driveway with a big red bow on it was my dream car. A 2002 Chevy Camaro, black with white stripes down the center. I cried a lot that night and for the first time in a long time, they were happy tears instead of painful ones.


	13. Mama’s Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Tabula Rasa and some heart to hearts between our two favorite profilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! “MGG voice” So I’m going to be posting two chapters of this fic because I’m currently stockpiling on chapters bc i will be away next week and I’m not going to be typing AT ALL. So here’s one long one and the next is a bit of a filler chapter!

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing and I huff before reaching over to grab it off the table, almost falling out of bed in the process.

“Deputy Andrews” I say groggily

“It’s Hotchner, you’re gonna wanna get to the courthouse asap, there’s been a huge break in the case and I think you’re gonna wanna see this. Do you want me to send someone or are you going to take the bus?” He says quickly

“Neither..I’ll be there in 20. Wait for me outside so we can walk in together and you can catch me up” I say hanging up and launching myself out of bed. I quickly tie my hair into a tight ponytail and slip on a gray power suit with a blue shirt underneath opting to wear a pair of black loafers instead of heels. I grab my bags and yell to my brothers who spent the night that I’m leaving and grab my car keys off the counter before running out the door. Pulling the bow off and stuffing it in the garbage can, I slide into the driver's seat throwing my bags in the back before starting the car and hearing it rumble. The grin that breaks out on my face is one that has not been seen in years and I fix the mirrors, throwing my sunglasses on before backing out of the driveway and roaring down the road onto the highway.

Pulling up to the courthouse I see Aaron standing there with his briefcase in hand looking down at his watch before whipping his head up at the sound of my car as I pull into one of the empty spaces in the lot. I wish I had a camera to capture the look on his face because it's one of absolute shock and I grin widely before stepping out of the car, locking it behind me and walking up to him.

“Well well well Deputy Ryleigh E Andrews, nice ride” he says looking at me chuckling softly.

“Thank you SSA Aaron Hotchner, it was a gift. From Evan, Don, mom and her husband. Bit of a surprise for me when I found out. But what’s this about a new development you dragged me out of bed for this morning.” I say grinning as we walk inside the courthouse and down the hallways before stopping at the door to the courtroom.

“We finally found our mystery lady.” He says and pulls the door open for me and I walk off to the side sitting down next to Dr. Reid.

“Fancy seeing you Dr. Reid.” I say smiling

“You can call me Spencer you know? No need to be ‘prim and proper’ like you said.” Spencer says grinning, recalling our conversation from a few days before. I nod my head and shift in my seat to get comfortable until the trial starts again.

  
  


AARON POV( back to the trial folks!)

The bailiff moves to the front of the room and I sit up in my seat looking over at Cece who nods and the corners of her lips turn up in a smile.

“All rise for the honorable judge Clarke. Court is now in session.” The bailiff says as the judge walks back in and sits in his seat motioning for everyone to sit back down. 

“Ms. Hillenbrand, lets start with you, call your first witness.”

“We call Ms. Moore to the stand.” And Cece stands up with Nina walking towards the witness box to get sworn in. After a moment I look up at Cece and nod so that she can start questioning her.

“Please state your name for the jury ma’am.” Cece says calmly

“My name is Nina Moore..” she says quietly

“And what is your relationship to the defendant?” Cece asks pacing back and forth slowly

“I’m his birth mother..”

“His biological mother..” Cece clarifies for the jury

“I gave him up for adoption when he was a baby..” Nina says softly looking over towards Cece 

“And that was how long ago?”

“37 years..” Nina says, the hurt in her voice noticeable. I glance over at Matloff to see his reactions but he gives nothing away instead facing Nina and Cece near the front of the courtroom.

“So you didn’t have a relationship with him?” Cece questions curiously

“No..I never saw him until a few years ago.”

“He tracked you down.” Cece states filling in the blanks

“Yes...we met at a cafe and talked for a bit and then he left..”

“And what did you talk about?” Cece asks confidently

“He said he wanted to be a part of my life and I said it was impossible..” Nina says honestly

“You felt that he was being..unrealistic, irrational even?” Cece says firmly walking away from Nina 

“No! Not at all, he was just a little...lost. He wanted to belong to something..turning him away was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. A person can’t live two lives! I’m sorry Brian! I’m so sorry!” Nina says, beginning to cry. I glance back over at Matloff and he has his head in his hands, looking down at the papers in front of him.

“Mrs. Moore did the defendant make any subsequent attempts to communicate with you?” Cece asks trying to get Nina back on track quickly

“Um..sniff..a few months after that, I got something in the mail. There was no note or anything, just a uh postmark from Roanoke and I knew that’s where he lived.”

“And what were the contents of the envelope?” Cece asks bluntly, effectively stopping her pacing to stand in front of Nina.

“It was a necklace..two months after that I got another and then I got a watch. I thought he was trying to...I don’t know..just persuade me with gifts! I thought they were estate jewelry!” Nina says firmly, shifting in her seat.

“Your honor, I’d like to enter into evidence people’s exhibit F through H.” Cece says walking towards me and I hand her the three evidence bags with the jewelry in each. “Are these the items that you received in the mail?” She asks placing the items on the table in front of Nina along with a picture of Darci.

“Yes..” 

“And the watch in this bag? Do you see it in the photograph?” Cece says shoving the picture towards Nina who stutters for a moment before finally answering her question.

“Y-yes..that’s it.” Nina says after a moment

“Let the record reflect that the witness had identified the watch worn in this photograph by murder victim, Darci Corbett. I have nothing further..” Cece says smirking after showing the jury the items in the bag and the picture. I look over at Matloff again and he’s visibly upset and everything about it is unnerving to me, if he’s upset about this, he’s either a good actor or he’s remembering the crimes.

“Court is adjourned.” Judge Clarke says banging his gavel before leaving the room. I wait until the judge leaves and they bring Matloff back to his cell before moving over to where he was sitting looking down at the papers on the desk in front of where he was sitting. _Tears_ , _he does remember._ I walk quickly out of the room motioning for Ryleigh to follow me and meet up with Cece in the hallway, grabbing Cece’s elbow I pull her off to the side near the wall and Ryleigh finally catches up with us.

“Cece I need to talk to you..”

“Aa-Agent Hotchner what’s going on? Ryleigh asks stunned at my urgency

“Hey, listen, I don’t want to jinx this, but something tells me I’m going to be buying your team a round of drinks when this is over..” Cece says oblivious to my nervous demeanor.

“I think he’s getting his memory back..” I say glancing between the two women

“What? Agent Hotchner are you sure..?” Ryleigh says curiously

“How do you know?” Cece asks

“He was crying in there when his mother was on the stand, Ryleigh what would that mean to you?” I state looking up at her

“You don’t get that kind of reaction unless you’re connected in someway shape or form. If they were genuine tears of sadness then I suppose he could be remembering what he did but he could also just be stressed out with the trial. It’s hard to say agent..”

“Maybe, you’re right but...the fact is, it doesn’t really matter anymore..” Cece says firmly

“Doesn’t it? I mean, don’t you want to know who you’re putting away?” I say, noticing a few security guards running past us and I straighten up turning my head to follow them. The Alarm rings in the courthouse and I look at Ryleigh quickly.

“Do you have your service weapon on you Ellie?” Not noticing my slip of the old nickname. She nods her head and pulls her jacket back and I see it on her hip holster. “Good stay here and protect Cece, I’m going to figure out what’s going on..”

“Be careful..” I hear her say before I run off following the guards down the hallway. I turn the corner and see a cluster of officers and guards around one of the rooms and I excuse myself through the crowd showing them my badge to get through, I notice one of the guards has a nasty cut on her head and another guard is holding an ice pack to her head.

“Are you okay? What happened?” I say glancing at her quickly

“H-he has my g-gun..” the guard says shakily, forcing herself to make eye contact with me when another officer says there’s commotion going on outside, I pull out my phone calling Ryleigh telling her to meet me outside and I take off towards the main doors to the courthouse. When I finally get outside I see a few officers tending to a young woman’s wrist and I pull one of them aside.

“She’s a law clerk, Matloff stuck a gun in her face, pulled her out of her car. Late model Nissan..” the officer says and Ryleigh runs over with Reid in tow.

“You put out an APB?” I ask looking between them

“Statewide. We’ll block every road out of town..” the officer says

“Don’t forget service roads sir, he used to work for the forestry service, he knows every single one.” Ryleigh says interrupting my train of thought and I nod in agreement

“You know this guy, right? Any idea where he might be headed?” The officer asks looking over at Reid.

“All depends on who he is..” Reid says and I look over seeing his attorney walking towards his car. I go to move but a hand on my arm stops me from going anywhere.

“Aaron! He can’t help us you know that, Matloff is a paranoid personality, anyone with eyes can see that.” Ryleigh argues holding me in place

“Even if he was aware, he wouldn't have told anyone Hotch.” Reid says looking at me and I pause for a moment, trying to figure out the next step.

“Alright, Reid, go over to the jail and get into his cell. just look for anything, any clue that might tell us where hes headed. And Ryleigh..shit..just head back to the office. we might need you out in the field with us so I hope you have a change of clothes.” I say shifting my weight back and forth from one leg to the other.

“What are you going to do Aaron? You can't just stay here, there's nothing here..” Ryleigh asks and i sigh pulling my phone out to call Dave. 

“I’ll figure it out, now go!” I say dialing his number. I watch her run over to her car and throw her bag in the backseat before peeling off towards the office.

“SSA David Rossi..”

“It’s me, did you see what happened at the courthouse?

“Yeah it's all over the news, what happened?” Dave asks curiously and I explain that hes possibly getting his memory back and everything that happened outside inside the courthouse.

“Assuming his memory is coming back, where's he headed?”

“Simple answer is his birth mother, his victims were brunettes, typology suggests that he was projecting his rage at her.” Morgan says through the phone.

“That’s not an option, she's with us, protected.”

“If he doesnt have a specific target, he’ll either run or go on a spree.” Dave says and I hear rustling on the other line before Ryleigh’s voice comes through too. 

“Agent Hotchner sent me back, what do we know so far?” Ryleigh says out of breath and panting

“Thats what were trying to figure out lil lady.. any ideas?” Morgan asks and its quiet for a moment.

“Did we do this? The brain test? Reintroducing all those memories?” Emily asks

“Is it possible that it could have acted as a cognitive rehab of sorts?” Ryleigh says softly

“This guy is who he is, that’s got nothing to do with us..” Dave says and I sigh shaking my head.

“Alright well keep working on it, I sent Reid to the jail to find any clues as to where Matloff could be going. Keep in touch.” I say hanging up the phone. And pacing back and forth in the parking lot before getting in the suv and heading back to the office. After a while of no leads my phone rings in the conference room and I put it on speaker.

“Hotchner”

“Hotch, I think I know where he’s going..” Reid says quickly

“Where Reid? We need a location..”

“He’s going back to the dump sites, I have a sketch here of the waterfalls from the park, it’s near where we found the victims, my guess he’s going back to revisit one last time.” Reid says and I sigh in relief. We finally have something concrete.

“Great work Reid, lets go.” I say hanging up and we all move quickly grabbing our vests and heading down to the garage, hopping in the SUV’s and peeling off towards the park. 

“Ryleigh, can you work your _deputy_ magic and get us a handful of officers to the park asap?” Morgan says from the back seat and she grins before pulling out her phone speed dialing the local precinct.

“This is Deputy Chief Ryleigh Elenor Andrews with the BAU. I need at least a dozen officers dispatched to a location immediately...yes..yes sir...we are in pursuit of one Brian Matloff...yes that’s him..he’s is presumably armed and definitely dangerous...yes sir...thank you I appreciate your cooperation.” She says quickly before hanging up and turning to us.

“You’ve got your officers, now get your guy and get us home.” She says smirking before turning back in her seat. I chuckle softly under my breath and speed up a little more hoping to get us there faster.

Pulling up to the park, Reid is already getting out of the car and working with one of the officers on scene.

“Any sign of him?”

“He’s got at least a half hour head start on us.” I say adjusting the strap on my vest, before turning to help Ryleigh with hers. She smiles softly, moving her hands out of the way to let me help.

“We didn’t have vests like these in the city, much easier to put on if you ask me.” She says laughing quietly before thanking me and turning to face Reid.

“There’s a waterfall near the dump site where we found Darci Corbett’s body..” Reid says putting the drawing on top of the map in front of the officer.

“Yeah, that’s uh Linville Falls..” the officer says pointing to the location on the map.

“That’s where he is and that’s where we need to go.” I say quickly

“Figured this guy would’ve headed straight out of town. Why’d he come back here?” The officer asks curiously 

“He’s looking for something, he used to revisit his crimes, something here means something to him and he won't leave until he finds it or we kill him.” Ryleigh says from behind me and I nod in agreement.

“But what is he looking for?” The officer presses again

“Himself..” I say before heading out on the trail.

“He lost his memories, now that he has them back, he’s trying to find himself again..” Ryleigh says following behind me.

After about 2 miles of walking on the trail, we approach a clearing and there’s a figure in the distance sitting in the middle of the grass clearing.

“That’s him, glasses..” I say reaching for the binoculars and zooming in to focus on the figure.

“That’s him, he’s got a girl with him and she’s not moving.” 

“All right lets move in..” the officer says, starting to move into position.

“No wait! If we rush him, he might try to kill her and himself.” Reid says putting his arm out to stop the officer from moving.

“How you wanna do this Agent?” Ryleigh asks softly, moving to stand next to me and I take a moment to breathe before making a decision.

“I wanna go in there myself, officer, get your shooters high and wide.” I say handing the binoculars off to someone.

“You really think he’s gonna shoot his way out?” Reid asks curiously 

“Can never be too careful Spencer.. at least if he has coverage they might be able to make the shot before he can even reach for the gun..” Ryleigh says facing us.

“Plus, I don’t want to be the only gun in there if he does.” I say moving towards Matloff motioning for everyone to move back other than the shooters. I walk slowly down the hill, removing my gun from the holster and gripping it tight aimed towards the ground. As I get closer I raise my gun in front of me and get him in my sights before taking one more deep breath.

“Brian! I want you to show me your hands.. HANDS BRIAN!” I state raising my voice towards the end and I hear Reid and Ryleigh moving behind me with their guns raised as well.

“STOP! STOP THERE, Please..” Matloff says and it’s at that time I notice the corpse of a woman is just that, a corpse.

“Who is she?” I ask firmly walking slowly towards him with my gun aimed at his head

“She was my first..the minute my feet hit the ground, I knew right where to find her...I killed them…” Matloff cries

“You remember” I say softly and he nods his head still holding the corpse of the woman

“Everything...every moment every… tiny detail. I remember but...its still not real. It’s like the memories belong to someone else…” he says crying softly

“Well, maybe in a way they do.but you still have to pay for what’s been done..” I say and he pulls the gun out from underneath him holding it next to his head.

“If I’m going to be put to death, I might as well die right here.” He says angrily

“Brian! The court may show you mercy, but you have to earn it. If you believe you’re a different person then prove it, and do the right thing!” I say firmly. I stand there watching him, his hands are shaking nervously and his shoulders are tense, after a moment he drops his arm and throws the gun over his body to the side near me and his shoulders droop. I walk over slowly picking up the gun and handing it to whoever was behind me before holstering my weapon and pulling him up to handcuff him. I look at Ryleigh before looking back down at the body hoping she would get the hint and she nods, pulling her phone out and I can just barely hear her talking.

“This is Deputy Chief Ryleigh Andrews, I need a coroner sent to Linville Falls to recover a body...thank you, the police will be here when you arrive and please forward all findings to my email...sure it’s Ryleigh spelled r-y-l-e-i-g-h dot E dot Andrews spelled a-n-d-r-e-w-s BAUDC at FBI dot Gov… thank you so much.” She says rolling her eyes and winking at me before starting to walk back towards the car. I hand Matloff off to one of the officers before peeling my vest off, sliding in the driver's seat and heading back to the office. 

“So first official BAU case… how does it feel to be part of the big leagues?” I say turning to face Ryleigh. She laughs and wags her finger at me before smiling.

“Don’t think I forgot about that little stunt you pulled at the courthouse today _Agent_ , I know that you caught yourself when you mistakenly called me Ellie… and if I remember correctly and Dr. Genius brain can confirm. I specifically requested that _NOBODY_ calls me Ellie.”

“Okay, so I might have forgotten, but can you blame me? I've never worked with you in the field and the first time I have to, a serial killer is on the loose in a courthouse.” I say softly, giving her a half smile

“Yeah yeah...it was good...feeling like I earned this post for sure. But now comes the fun part.. I expect those reports on my desk by 9 am tomorrow, _Agent Hotchner.”_ She says seriously for a moment before busting out in laughter and I shake my head turning my attention back to the road. We elect to stop back at Cece’s office and help her clean everything up from the case, handing the last set of files to Reid, who put them in the box, Cece hangs up her desk phone before smiling at the 3 of us.

“It’s over! Matloff is pleading out.” Cece says smiling walking over to us.

“Congratulations..” I say dryly

“Nice work Cece” Ryleigh says softly and Reid just nods.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you! First rounds on me!” Cece says excitedly as she leans on the round table in her office

“No, were going to take a rain check. We got a long drive and Deputy Ryleigh wants our reports by 9 am tomorrow..” I say closing up the last box and I look up at Ryleigh who is smirking leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Sure..another time..” Cece says clearly disappointed but extends her arm to shake ours anyway. “lock up when you leave..” 

“We will” I say and she walks out leaving us standing in her office

“Hey guys? Darci Corbett’s father brought a gun to the courthouse today…” Reid says nonchalantly like its just another day on the job

“You’re kidding..” 

“For real? Why didn’t you say anything dude?!” Ryleigh exclaims waiting for him to explain 

“You think he was serious about using it?” I ask facing him fully

“I think so, yeah..he was looking for closure..” Reid says quietly

“You think he’ll get some now?” I ask curiously trying to picture what I would be like in that scenario

“I don’t really think so, I mean, people’s emotional lives aren’t linear like that. To say that a killer's conviction, one single event can just suddenly bring peace to a man, I don’t— I just don’t think it’s possible..” Reid explains softly trying to understand what the father was thinking.

“Well, I guess he has to try. I mean when it comes right down to it, what choice does he have?” I say as I finish packing up the last file.

“Well I for one, am ready for this to be over and done with. What do you say we get this show on the road?” Ryleigh says chuckling quietly and I nod looking at Reid before back at her.

“Hey Hotch, do you think we could stop at Darci’s fathers place. He asked about the watch and I just think he should have it back?” Reid asks and I nod and we head out to collect the watch before heading out.

Pulling up to the Corbett’s, Reid leans over the center console telling us that he’ll only be a minute before getting out and walking up towards the front door.

“Hey Ryleigh..” I ask turning to face her

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Do you think that things would be different if we had never...if I had never…” I ask, struggling to find the right words to say without messing things up

“Honestly..I don’t know..you hurt me a lot Aaron, more than you even realize. I spent weeks going to bars only to come home and cry my eyes out and then get sick. I don’t remember most of my freshman year of college. Sophomore year I met Kira and we became fast friends and then eventually lovers and for the first time I actually felt something other than pain.. and she helped me through 5 years of my life.. I honestly thought I would eventually marry her but I let her go because I knew she didn’t want to settle down just yet. Things could’ve been different but you made it clear. You picked Haley and that was that. You didn’t fight for me, you let me go and I had to pick myself up again. I’d like to think things could have been nice together but it wasn’t meant to be and that’s okay, I forgive you. It’s water under the bridge Aaron.” She says smiling and I go to open my mouth again when the back door opens and Reid slides back in and buckles up. I close my mouth and pull out of the driveway, and down the highway towards the office.

“Don’t forget Hotchner, 9 am tomorrow I want those reports. Sooner you get them done and up to me the sooner you guys can take a new case.” Ryleigh says as we get out of the elevator and she stays standing inside hitting the button for the 8th floor and I watch as the elevator doors close. I head up to my office to start my paperwork, but I can barely focus. My thoughts are consumed with the conversation we had in the car. My phone buzzing pulls me out of my thoughts and I blindly answer

“Hotchner”

“Where the hell are you Aaron?!” And I sigh, Haley..

“Haley we just got back from our case, I just walked in the building..”

“Well, are you going to sign the papers or not? My lawyer needs to know otherwise we’re going to court..” Haley yells into the phone making me pull it away from my ear a bit

“Yeah I’ll sign them right now and drop them off tomorrow okay?” I say hoping she’ll stop yelling about it. I feel someone staring at me and I look out the window into the hallway and Dave is standing outside the door ready to knock and I just wave him in.

“Fine.” She says hanging up the phone and I roll my eyes, throwing the phone down on the desk and rubbing my hands down my face in anger.

“That bad huh?” Dave says and I sigh, giving him that as an answer instead.

“Yeah, that bad. When I finish this paperwork, would you like to join me for a drink?” I ask picking up the pen on top of the files and cracking them open.

“Sure, come by my house and I'll make something to eat too.” Dave says standing up before heading out the door. I try to rush through my paperwork signing it and leaving it on my desk for tomorrow morning and grab my briefcase as I walk out of my office. I look out into the bullpen and see everyone’s files on top of their desks with no team in sight. I shake my head knowing they probably went out for drinks instead and I grab everyone’s files, shoving them into my bag before heading out to my car to go over to Dave’s.


	14. Dead Marriages & Hard Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft intimate moments between Aaron and Dave as well as some soft Ryleigh!

AARON POV

The entire drive to Dave’s, my mind kept wandering to how different things could have been and how I could have married Ryleigh instead of Haley and I knew it was wrong to be thinking that way but my marriage was dead and I could only focus on the past. I'm not sure how I got to Dave’s but eventually I pulled into his winding driveway and shut the car off, leaving the paperwork in the car for me to work on later. Walking up to the door I raise my hand to knock when the door swings open and Dave motions me inside, closing the heavy wooden door behind me. 

“You look like hell Aaron, is it a scotch or wine night?” Dave says walking towards the kitchen and I lean on the island, with my head in my hands

“Scotch..I suppose the harder the better..” I say taking the glass out of his hand when he pours the amber liquid inside

“Relax..whats going on with you lately? Ever since Ryleigh has shown up, you've been a mess and unfocused. The only time I’ve seen you focused is when she wasn't in the office or around you..does she make you nervous? Do you want something to eat? I made some chicken last night I can heat up for you?” Dave pries, trying to get me to open up and break down my high walls. I shake my head and walk towards the living room to sit down.

“Not that its nervousness but its more of a guilt kind of feeling.. Dave I cheated on her when we were 18 and when we talked about it, the only thing she said to me was that it happened and that it was water under the bridge. And that's not the only thing...Haley filed for divorce and I have a feeling that she's been seeing someone else on the side, I don't know for how long but there's just been so many signs and it just makes me feel guilty because 1, I now understand and know how Ryleigh felt when I wouldn't call her back or come down to see her and 2, because I’m married to Haley and I spend more time at the office than I do at home. How does that look?” I say glancing over towards the window in the kitchen before looking back to Dave. It almost feels like being scolded the way hes looking at me. I couldn’t stop thinking about Ryleigh and I knew I shouldn’t be but when someone walks into your life again it's almost like the universe is telling you that this is your second chance.

“I’ll admit Aaron, it doesn’t look good, but you have to also understand that Haley was asking you to give up the one thing you loved the most for a desk job that you would have hated, not only that but I believe and take this from the man with not one but three ex wives, that maybe you guys were just reaching the end of your rope. Tell me, when you think of Ryleigh, the person not your boss, what’s the first thing that comes to mind?” Dave asks swirling the scotch in his glass

“I don’t know Dave, I wish I did, but I don’t. I still care for her of course I do and I always will but I don’t think it’ll ever amount to anything..besides her family actually hates me for what I put her through and I don’t think they’ll ever let me back into their lives because of it.” I said sighing and leaning back in the leather armchair in the living room. Dave looks at me and I duck my head, avoiding his eyeline. 

“Thanks for the drink Dave but I think I’d better go, I’ll see you tomorrow..” I say grabbing my glass and walking to the kitchen to dump the rest of the liquid down the drain before walking towards the door. Dave grabs my arm softly before I cross the threshold of the doorway and I look back at him curiously.

“We don’t always get a second chance in life, Isay take the plunge, see where it goes.” Dave says smiling and he lets go of my arm allowing me to leave. I walk down to the car and slide in, running my hands down my face. I pull the keys out of my pocket and start the engine letting it warm up for a moment before driving off. When I get back to my house, the first thing I notice is the absence of light inside and outside the house, not even the porch light is on. I unlock the front door and flick the light switch for the living room and that’s when I notice the lack of personal items in the space. 

“Haley?” I say walking through to the kitchen before turning back to head up the stairs.

“Haley?!” I say louder as I jog up the stairs and open the door to our bedroom. There’s no trace of anything belonging to Haley in the room or anywhere in the house and I immediately feel weak in the knees, stumbling backwards until my back hit the wall, I slid down to the floor putting my head in between my legs and my shoulders shake as I try to hold back my tears and anger. I blindly dig around in my suit pocket before pulling my phone out and dialing the all to familiar number. It rings once...twice...three times before

“Rossi..”

“Dave…” I say choking back tears and inhaling deeply to calm myself down

“Aaron what’s going on?”

“She left...she took her things and left, I don’t know where but everything in the house except for my clothes and the furniture is gone…”

“Aaron...jeez I’m so sorry..what can I do?” Dave asks quietly

“Um..just don’t say anything yet to anyone please...I’m going to sign the papers and look for an apartment so she can have the house..but I might need a couple days to get things settled if you could keep an eye on the team...I know we have Ryleigh and she could run the team just as well as I do but it's still a matter of that they don’t feel one hundred percent comfortable with her yet..” I say through shaky breaths 

“Of course whatever you need, we’ll be here to help whenever you’re ready. Try to get some rest, I’ll give Ryleigh a call and let her know you won't be in tomorrow and that you’re under the weather.” Dave says confidently before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. I shuck off the suit I had been wearing and curl up onto the bed, the exhaustion of the day combined with the headache of emotions luring me into a dreamless sleep that I desperately needed.

  
  


RYLEIGH POV

I’m just leaving the office when my phone rings in the side pocket of my bag, silently praying to a god that it wasn’t a case I dig through and pull my phone out blindly answering it.

“Deputy Chief Andrews”

“Ryleigh it’s Dave..” he says softly almost hesitantly 

“David Rossi, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call at 11:43pm?” I say chuckling as i get into the elevator heading down to the parking garage

“Aaron won’t be coming in tomorrow and he gave me specific orders to run his team for a few days. He just needs some personal time and I figure I would let you know so that it could be put into the system..”

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that Haley suddenly filed for divorce?” I ask unlocking the door to my car and slinging the bag into the passenger seat

“...yeah..it’s not my place to say anything but considering this is Aaron we’re talking about and the man never takes a sick day let alone a personal day we can both agree that this conversation stays between us?” He asks and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice

“Of course Rossi, what’s going on..? I ask and he begins to tell me everything.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets put in for the days he plans to take off and you worry about the team..let me know if there’s anything else I can do..” 

“Just...go easy on him, I know the history between you two and I hope there’s no bad blood but I think he needs a friend right now that’s not me..” Dave says softly and I smile chuckling at his implied reference

“I appreciate it..but I think it would do more harm than good to see me..so with that said, goodnight Dave, see you in the morning..” I laugh quietly and hang up the phone, throwing it into the passenger seat before driving towards my house. I silently promise myself to be there for Aaron even if he doesn’t ask for it. After getting back home and getting settled for the night, I sit on the edge of the bed twirling my phone in my hands before opening up my phone and clicking on their number. It rings once...twice...three times before it goes to voicemail and I hear the automated message start to play.

“This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, please leave a detailed message and your phone number and I will return your call as soon as possible. If this is in regard to an open investigation please call xxx-xxx-xxxx, thank you.”

“Aar...it’s Ryleigh, um look I just, I wanted to reach out and let you know that I’ve approved your time off and that you can take as long as you need...I...um yeah. If you need anything just call okay..day or night...everything’s gonna be okay Aar..just know that okay..goodnight.” I say clicking the end button and throwing my phone across the room with a groan. It’s going to be a long couple days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haley slander? I think so! Lets be real, Haley was super toxic by the end of the marriage. Yes all she wanted was Aaron around more but like marriage is all about compromise and we all know Hotch would never leave his position willingly. Hope you enjoy! I plan on updating my one shot book one more time before I leave and then ill be back to posting on the 23rd! Xoxoxo


End file.
